


can’t see straight

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, beagle line antics, everyone is soft, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: Falling for Baekhyun was a happy accident.





	can’t see straight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #33
> 
> a/n: Thank you to S, for cheering me on and listening to my yelling for the last three months. Especially for encouraging me to join my first fest! Prompter, I hope I did your prompt justice and that you like it!
> 
> (originally written for top!baek fest 2017)

Joonmyun waits as Jongdae unlocks the door to his apartment, shifting from foot to foot. His bags are a little heavy, even if he doesn't have much with him. The rest of his things in a storage shed near his new apartment. Jongdae is carrying one of the bags for him, luckily, so he doesn't have to make a second trip back downstairs for one bag.

Jongdae swings the door wide open once they reach their respective floor to a surprisingly clean apartment. Clean from what Joonmyun can see, at least. "Home sweet home," he smiles his curled grin Joonmyun remembers from when they were young. It's just as devilish now as it was back then.

"Only for six months, Dae," Joonmyun reminds him. Transitioning between places to live isn't always the easiest. And it just happens that the place Joonmyun was going to live, isn't going to be free for another six months. He'd shown up to the new apartment to be greeted not by the management, but the tenants who were more than confused. He called his little brother who showed up without another question and helped him get his extra stuff into a storage unit. So, now he's here, living with his little brother Jongdae.

"I'm trying to be kind, man, welcoming and all that shit. Let your baby brother show some hospitality." Jongdae rolls his eyes and closes the door behind them. Joonmyun sighs to himself as they each toe off their shoes and set Joonmyun's bags down by the couch. Jongdae's apartment is nice, he could feel comfortable here.

"So, where do I sleep? The couch?" Joonmyun kicks gently at the brown sofa, that looks like it's seen it's better days.

"Nah, Chanyeol sleeps there. He's another temporary tenant in Jongdae's Luxurious Home."

"You have a roommate?"

"Uh, about that..." Jongdae trails off, laughing breathily. His hand reaches across his chest to cling onto his opposite shoulder, and squeezes gently. Something he did when they were young and their mother caught Jongdae doing something he wasn't supposed to. Joonmyun kind of wants to kill him right now. "Roommates? Like, more than one?"

"Jongdae-yah! Why didn't you tell me? I would've stayed somewhere else!"

"Yah! How else am I supposed to afford something bigger than a box without roommates!"

Joonmyun sighs and rubs his hands on his face, digging the heels of his palms into eyes until he sees stars. So, he has to share a room with his little brother, great. He doesn't know if he'll last six months here if that's the case. He has never had success with roommates his whole time at university, to the point where he had to have a single room. But maybe since it's Jongdae, he'll be okay. They shared a room when they were young and it wasn't completely awful.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. But, Dae, you should've told me at least." He drops his hands from his face and looks back up to a pouty Jongdae. He's too much, really. "Well, show me your room then. Where do I put my clothes?"

Jongdae barks out a laugh then, and things just keep on going down hill.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping in my room. My room is the smallest one. You have the other room, with Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun..."

Jongdae nods and points to a closed door connecting to the living room. Like this, it kind of seems like Jongdae is acting like there's a monster in the room, and Joonmyun prays to anything that's listening that the guy isn't actually a monster. Figuratively and literally. Joonmyun takes in a deep breath and he hears Jongdae snicker off to the side, he resists the urge to flip him off.

"Well, I'll be in my room studying, let me know if you decide to do something other than stare at the door until dinner time." Joonmyun hears Jongdae walk away and close the door to his room, his own room that he doesn't have to share. Really, Joonmyun would rather sleep on the couch.

Just as Joonmyun is about to go forward to knock on the door the front door swings open and crashes against something behind it. He jumps and a voice yells into the room, surely loud enough for all people within twelve miles to hear.

"Honeys! I'm home," they call and Joonmyun spins around to see an extremely tall guy in a too big hoodie and dark jeans standing in the doorway. He's a little bit of a tower of limbs and curly hair.

"Welcome, darling," Jongdae calls from down the hall and the guy smiles brightly, like he's pleased with the response.

"Dinner's on the stove for you, love!" Another voice calls from the door behind Joonmyun, that must be Baekhyun. He doesn't have a terrible voice, but it's muffled through the walls still.

"It's not even dinner time, Hyunnie," the guy, presumably Chanyeol, laughs as he closes the door and takes off his shoes. When he looks up, he finally notices Joonmyun standing in the middle of the room kind of dumbly. "Oh!"

Chanyeol drops his bag on the floor and takes a few very big steps over to Joonmyun and sticks out his hand. "You must be Jongdae's older brother. Hi, I'm Chanyeol."

"Hi... Yeah, I'm Joonmyun." Joonmyun takes his hand and smiles. The smile he gets in return is full of far too many teeth and cute crinkly eyes. It's a little endearing. Maybe this is the person Jongdae has been talking to Joonmyun about having a crush on.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, I'm starving, do you want anything? It's my turn to cook."

Joonmyun pats his stomach and nods a little, "Yeah, I am, thanks."

He follows Chanyeol to the kitchen and sits at one of the folding chairs at the small table in the corner as Chanyeol rummages through the fridge and cupboards gathering random items for whatever he's going to make.

"Have you met Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol asks as he sets everything on the counter and Joonmyun shakes his head in response. Almost.

"Not yet. I was about to go into the room before you came in."

Chanyeol laughs in response and starts to wash the vegetables before he cuts them up. Joonmyun looks around the kitchen, and there's not really much there. He's not all that surprised, college students never really have much. He knows he didn't his first two years. It's homey though, and lived in. He can't even imagine himself being uncomfortable, at least in the living areas.

Soon the kitchen is smelling delicious, better than anything he's had recently, and it seems to draw Jongdae out from his room.

"Oh man, I forgot it was your turn to cook, this is amazing," Jongdae nearly moans as he walks into the kitchen and straight to the stove. He picks a spoon up out of a pan and tastes what's ever in it and then he actually does moan. Joonmyun rolls his eyes as he watches them. They seem close, so maybe he is the guy Jongdae has a crush on after all.

"Is Chanyeollie cooking?" A voice calls from the other room, and it can only be Baekhyun. He hears muted footsteps from socked feet running towards them and Joonmyun sees a body run right past him and jump to cling onto Chanyeol's back.

"Ah, Baek! Watch it," Chanyeol whines and it makes Baekhyun laugh. "You're going to make me spill the food!"

Baekhyun plants a loud wet kiss on Chanyeol's cheek, who only shrugs him off, without any real force. Maybe Chanyeol and Baekhyun are a thing and not Jongdae and Chanyeol. Not that it matters, but now he's worried he might have to hear Baekhyun having sex right across the room from him instead of muffled sounds from Jongdae's room down the hall. He shakes his head a little bit and pushes the thought out of his head. It's a worry for another time.

When Baekhyun finally turns around, Joonmyun feels a little bit like he can't breathe. It's alarming, honestly. He's _sure_ he's never seen a prettier guy in his whole life. His hair, his shoulders. His, well, everything is just attractive. When Baekhyun notices Joonmyun sitting there practically aweing at the sight in front of him, he smiles and his teeth shine so bright that Joonmyun thinks he's blind. Baekhyun's eyes disappear into little crescents and it's even more endearing than Chanyeol's smile. Easily the prettiest guy Joonmyun has ever seen and he doesn't blame either Chanyeol or Jongdae if they're in love with him.

"I didn't even see you when I came in," Baekhyun laughs and it's squeaky and adorable, and holy shit. This is bad, this is really bad. "You're Joonmyun, Jongdae's older brother?"

Joonmyun nods, tries to swallow around the lump in his throat, he feels so dumb. This is his brother’s roommate, for crying out loud. He shouldn't even be thinking about how amazing looking Baekhyun is. Does Jongdae even know Joonmyun is gay? He probably does. That doesn't matter either, but still. What the hell.

"I'm Baekhyun, it's nice to finally meet you, roomie." Baekhyun winks as he says the last word and Joonmyun feels like the air was just punched out of his chest. How is he supposed to share a room with someone like Baekhyun? He's going to die before the six months are up. That wink confirmed that.

Joonmyun is hoping that this is all just a honeymoon phase, and nothing that he's thinking about Baekhyun will last. Maybe Baekhyun is even more of a slob than he is, maybe he has a bad personality. There has to be something to pop the bubble of seemingly perfection. He’s definitely too good to be real.

Baekhyun sits down in the chair diagonal from Joonmyun and fiddles on his phone. Joonmyun tries his hardest not to stare at Baekhyun's fingers by boring holes into the floor. Chanyeol and Jongdae talk amongst themselves as mostly Chanyeol cooks, Baekhyun pipes in with comments that always seem to make everyone laugh. They seem to have a nice harmony going, Joonmyun only hopes he doesn't disturb that.

When the bulgogi is done, each of them fill a plate full and serve themselves rice. Joonmyun sits at the table, tucking a foot underneath him as he settles in the chair. He half expects at least one of them to sit down with him, but Jongdae and Chanyeol scatter off to the living room. When he looks up from his food he sees Baekhyun leaning against the counter, food in his hand and chopsticks in his mouth.

"Did I... take your spot?" Joonmyun pulls his bottom lip into his mouth as he goes to stand up. "I'm sorry, I can move."

"No, no, you're fine. We don't really even use the table. We mostly just sit in the living room," Baekhyun smiles at him quickly and Joonmyun nods slowly as he sits back down. He watches as Baekhyun taps his chop sticks against his lips, another smile pulling at his lips. Joonmyun shouldn't be staring at his lips. Joonmyun shouldn't be staring, period.

"You're interesting," Baekhyun speaks up again and Joonmyun frowns a little in confusion.

"Mh? Why do you say that?"

Baekhyun only shrugs and exits the room, leaving Joonmyun hanging. He tries not to think too much about it as he finishes his food, listening to the other three laughing in the other room as they talk amongst themselves. Jongdae has competition for being the loudest one in the room now. Maybe that's why it's so comfortable here, Jongdae is friends with people who are like him, yet different at the same time. He's happy for his little brother.

Joonmyun cleans up the left-over food and washes the dirty dishes that were left behind as Chanyeol and Jongdae came back and left them in the sink. They said it was Baekhyun's turn to do them before disappearing to Jongdae's room. Baekhyun has yet to come back with his plate, but Joonmyun figures it'll be alright.

As Joonmyun is drying off his hands and watching the bubbly water swirl down the sink, a plate clanks on the counter and it makes him jump. Baekhyun's laugh fills his ears and he can't help from going a little red.

"You did my job for me," Baekhyun comments as his laughter dies down. Joonmyun nods and sets the hand towel on the counter, shrugging.

"Yeah, I figured I would since it's only fair."

Joonmyun looks over at Baekhyun, who's leaning against the counter again. Joonmyun can't help but note how attractive he looks like that. It's ridiculous. He shouldn't be thinking that. Joonmyun reminds himself he's only here for a short while. And that’s his brother’s friend and roommate.

"Well, thank you."

Joonmyun nods and Baekhyun excuses himself with a nod before he heads to Jongdae's room as well. Joonmyun is starting to wonder how small Jongdae's room actually is. He still has to settle in his own room, though, so he leaves the kitchen to gather his bags and pull them into his temporary room.

When Joonmyun walks into the room, he’s not quite sure what he expected. Maybe for it to be a little messy, if anything. But it's fairly clean. A few stray pieces of clothes, which seem to be pajamas, strewn on the floor, and a shirt hanging off the edge of an unmade bed. The room is fairly big, big enough to fit Joonmyun’s full sized mattress on the opposite wall from Baekhyun’s. Jongdae had taken the bed with him when Joonmyun was loading his extra belongings that he wouldn't need into the storage shed.

He pushes in one bag through the door with his foot as he carries the other two in his hands. Joonmyun plops down on the edge of his bed, dropping the bags to the floor and lays back on is bed. Six months is all, it'll be easy. He can ignore how cute Baekhyun is, for the sake of himself, and Jongdae too. Truthfully, it's been a long day, and it's finally catching up to him. His muscles ache from lifting boxes and stressing about his apartment not being ready. At least he has a familiar bed to sleep in, it’ll make that part a little easier.

Joonmyun wakes up sometime in the middle of the night, a blanket covering him and his legs still hanging off the edge of his bed. He blinks to get his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. There's a small lamp still on next to Baekhyun's bed. Joonmyun can see a small tuft of hair sticking out from under the comforter on Baekhyun's bed. Baekhyun must've covered Joonmyun up. It makes his stomach turn weirdly, but he's too out of it to pay it any mind. Instead he crawls into his bed and burrows his face into the pillow that was left on his bed unused. It smells unfamiliar but he drifts back to sleep without another thought.

###

Things are easy, easier than Joonmyun thought they would be. He fits in their little circle like he was meant to anyway, and maybe that's because Jongdae is his little brother, maybe because Chanyeol and Baekhyun are more welcoming than Joonmyun expected. Either way, it's nice. He thinks that, yeah, the next few months will treat him well.

They soon figured out that Joonmyun was a worse cook than Baekhyun, and spared themselves from anymore burnt food. He took up the dishes chore, though. Chanyeol is gone most of the day, at classes or at work, Baekhyun is in his room most of the time, and Jongdae is a little bit of both.

Joonmyun stretches and immediately silences the alarm that's beeping from his phone, so he doesn't wake up Baekhyun, (or anyone for that matter) at this ungodly hour. He scrubs at his eyes as he crawls his way out of his bed, avoiding his mess that he’ll definitely clean up later, and shuffles out of the room to the kitchen. He still hasn't gotten used to where they keep all of their things in the cupboard so he blindly searches for a coffee mug when he hears the front door open and close.

He panics a little, because who would be awake at six am? Is Chanyeol going to wake up to someone taking his guitar that rests on the wall next to the door? If they were being burgled, Joonmyun has nothing to defend himself except with this spoon he grabbed to stir his coffee with. So basically, he's screwed.

Joonmyun holds his spoon tight to his chest and tiptoes to peek around the wall to look into the living room. He expects to see people sneaking around in all black, gathering things into bags and their arms, like he saw in cartoons when he was little. He doesn't, though.

What he sees is Jongdae’s small frame, dressed in exercise clothes, sprawled out on the floor in front of Chanyeol's couch. Joonmyun frowns at the sight, but as he tiptoes closer he has to suppress the urge to let out a laugh.

“Jongdae-yah, what are you doing?” Joonmyun whispers as he nudges his foot against Jongdae’s shoulder. The younger groans, his face scrunching up in annoyance and turns to curl up and face the couch.

“I’d just leave him,” Baekhyun's sleep filled voice comes from behind him, making Joonmyun turn around. Baekhyun is standing in the doorway of their shared room, only in his boxer briefs.

“Did I wake you?” Joonmyun asks, and trying his hardest not to stare at Baekhyun's slim frame. He keeps his eyes on the hair that's stuck up on the top of Baekhyun's head in favor.

“Nah,” Baekhyun shakes his head and walks to the kitchen as he continues to talk. “I had to get up early today, too.”

“Oh,” Joonmyun mumbles, rather dumbly, as he follows Baekhyun to the kitchen like a duckling following its mother.

Baekhyun opens the only cupboard Joonmyun didn't when he was searching for a coffee mug, because he was sure that's where they weren't, and grabs one. Joonmyun stands by the table, hovering until Baekhyun moves so he can grab himself a cup as well.

“Cream? Sugar?” Baekhyun asks with his back still facing Joonmyun. It's so broad, it's a little mesmerizing. Joonmyun wants to rest his hands on Baekhyun’s skin just to feel. To run his hands up and down his bare torso. Wants to rest his head on Baekhyun's spine and wrap his arms around his slim torso and feel his stomach and tease the top of Baekhyun's underwear with his fingers until Baekhyun turns around and grabs Joonmyun by his shoulders and pushes him—

“Joonmyun?” Baekhyun calls for Joonmyun’s attention, ripping his mind away from the direction it was going involuntarily.

“What? That's for me?” Joonmyun swallows hard as he sits down in a chair, crossing one leg over the other and fidgeting with the spoon his hands on the table.

“I don't drink coffee. Just thought I'd be nice and get you some. You spend at least fifteen minutes every morning looking for a mug,” Baekhyun chuckles as he shrugs, the muscles moving in his back distracting Joonmyun from the conversation at hand. He shakes his head and squeezes his legs together before replying.

“That's not true,” Joonmyun disagrees, trying to distract himself and not let his voice sound grossly overwhelmed. “But thank you, just cream, please.”

Baekhyun chuckles again softly, and Joonmyun decides that he's laughing at Joonmyun arguing against the truth and not the sound of his voice. Baekhyun grabs cream from the refrigerator for Joonmyun’s coffee, and himself a bottle of water. He brings them to the table and sets the hot coffee in front of Joonmyun as he sits down.

“Thank you,” Joonmyun says before he takes a sip of the coffee. It warms him from the inside out and provides a good distraction from Baekhyun. He definitely should not be looking at Baekhyun's lips on the bottle, or the way his throat bobs as he swallows. Baekhyun stands up then, smiles at Joonmyun, and leaves.

“Oh my, God,” Joonmyun whispers as he sets his coffee down on the table. He uncrosses his legs and sighs at the release of pressure on his groin. Joonmyun really cannot believe he turned himself on at the sight of Baekhyun's back. It's a lot ridiculous, that's his brother’s friend, not some random guy. But Joonmyun cannot seem to help himself.

Joonmyun catches himself staring at Baekhyun when he's around. It gets harder the more comfortable Baekhyun is with him and the less clothes he wears. Joonmyun is a grown man, he should be able to restrain himself. Especially when he has a meeting in an hour and he has to leave in fifteen minutes.

Five and a half months of restraining himself left. Joonmyun can do it. Hopefully.

###

“So, are you going to tell me why I keep finding you sleeping in front of the couch every week day morning?” Joonmyun asks before taking a bite of his chicken as they all sit on the ground in front of the TV in the living room. It was Baekhyun’s turn to cook, which usually means take out. Jongdae’s cheeks go visibly red and Chanyeol doesn't even attempt to hold back his laugh.

“Hyung, I am a man of mystery,” Jongdae mumbles as he stuffs more food in his face, obviously trying to avoid the conversation, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol have other plans.

“Jongdae’s like, in love with the neighbors,” Baekhyun says to his left, far too close. Joonmyun didn't even realize how close they were sitting, but he can suddenly feel the warmth from Baekhyun's leg against his own.

“Yeah, he wakes up at the ass crack of dawn to go running with them.” Chanyeol adds, snickering and Jongdae keeps shoving chicken into his mouth, his ears getting redder by the second. It's quite amusing. But, wait.

“Them? As in multiple?” Joonmyun frowns, he's not sure if he actually heard them right but Baekhyun nods next to him and laughs.

“That's right. Lu Han hyung and Minseok hyung.”

“Yah! Chanyeol! You didn't have to say their names,” Jongdae whines and shoves Chanyeol until he falls to his side, laughing.

“They're practically married, hyung,” Baekhyun says, leaning into Joonmyun’s side as he talks. The soju caught up to him a little bit. “But, Jongdae claims he’s seen other people go into their apartment and not leave for a few days, like that means something.”

“Did he ever think they just had visitors?” Joonmyun watches as Chanyeol and Jongdae wrestle on the floor, or more accurately as Jongdae gets pinned to the ground because Chanyeol is ten times bigger than the rest of them.

“Okay! Okay, let me up,” Jongdae laughs as he tries to wiggle free from under Chanyeol. “I surrender, Park Chanyeol!”

“We tried to tell him, but he thinks they’ll like invite him inside and fuck him senseless or something like that.” Baekhyun shrugs and takes another long drink of his soju, watching Chanyeol roll off Jongdae, seemingly out of breath, and Jongdae huff about being small under his breath.

Joonmyun doesn't particularly want to think about his baby brothers sex life, so he hands Jongdae a beer instead and watches the TV. It provides a good enough distraction until Jongdae gets drunk enough to start complaining about not getting laid and Chanyeol has to literally drag him to his room.

“I know what you're thinking,” Baekhyun speaks up as he picks up the mess they made on the floor. He wobbles a bit, but steadies himself with his hands before standing up. Joonmyun follows his lead, hands full of empty bottles.

“You do?”

“Chanyeol doesn't like either of us, me and Jongdae, I mean. Not like that, at least. Not you either, if you were getting your hopes up.”

“Oh. I wasn't.” _Not when you're right here._ “He’s not really my type.”

“You have a type?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Joonmyun as he washes his hands in the sink.

“Doesn't everyone?”

“I guess.” Baekhyun shrugs as he dries off his hands, still looking at Joonmyun.

Joonmyun washes his hands next, and Baekhyun stays there in the kitchen instead of leaving. He's still weirdly mysterious. Joonmyun vaguely wonders if it's all an act.

They walk back to their bedroom, and Joonmyun waits at their door as Baekhyun veers off to turn off the TV.

“Chanyeol's probably going to sleep in Dae’s room tonight.”

Joonmyun nods, not really sure how that information pertains to him. He goes into the bedroom as Baekhyun nears him and flops down on his bed. It's cool against his alcohol heated skin. Even if he doesn't ever drink that much, his skin always flushes.

Baekhyun turns off the lamp next to his bed, the only light on in the room, and climbs into his bed as well. Seconds later Baekhyun’s phone screen illuminates his face. Joonmyun forces himself to turn away so he doesn't say something stupid like ‘You're so handsome, Baekhyun’ and embarrass himself.

Sharing a room with Baekhyun isn't as bad as he thought it would be, either. He plays games with his headphones on and has tried his hardest to keep his frustrated yelling to a minimum. Mostly because the first time Baekhyun yelled out at his computer screen Joonmyun nearly jumped out of his skin. Joonmyun’s face had turned red with embarrassment as Baekhyun laughed his ass off. Eventually Joonmyun joined in laughing, because to be fair, it was sort of funny.

But Baekhyun makes these _noises_ and they may be the end of Joonmyun’s sanity. It's the worst part of sharing a room, truthfully. They're not annoying, but insanely distracting. Baekhyun whines when he's asleep, and if Joonmyun was a better person they'd sound like cute puppy noises, but that's not where his brain takes him.

 Joonmyun already finds Baekhyun attractive and hearing the sounds he makes heat stir in the pit of his stomach when it shouldn't. He won't, refuses to, let himself get overwhelmed by it, because once he does, he’s done for. It's a little pathetic, really, how easily something as simple as that affects him so much.

The truth is, the noises are probably the softest thing about Baekhyun, and Joonmyun knows it. His vaguely mysterious aura is gone with just a few whines and whimpers, that, for the love of any and all gods, are sweet. Distracting, but sweet and soft nonetheless.

Usually Joonmyun is asleep before Baekhyun starts making his sleeping noises, but the warmth of the alcohol from earlier is keeping him awake. Baekhyun had put his phone away some time ago, and Joonmyun has been tossing and turning, not able to get comfortable. When Baekhyun starts whining tonight, Joonmyun expects it. He’s prepared to do his best to ignore the sounds and let sleep grab him eventually.

Joonmyun does his best to drown out the sound with his own rhythmic breathing so he can fall asleep quicker, and stop thinking about it sooner. But tonight, it's different. Baekhyun sounds different. Joonmyun vaguely wonders if Baekhyun could be having a nightmare. He almost gets up to shake Baekhyun awake. The whining stops when he moves to his back, and Joonmyun figures the dream is over and Baekhyun's falling into a deeper sleep.

It's quiet for a little while, and Joonmyun almost falls asleep, he's moments away, but Baekhyun lets out a low whine from under his covers again. Joonmyun does his best not to huff and throw a pillow across the room. The puppy noises are insistent tonight, and Joonmyun's on the edge of being annoyed and thinking too much about how Baekhyun sounds.

“God,” Baekhyun mumbles from his bed, his voice sounds muffled by a pillow, but Joonmyun heard it loud and clear. “Mmh."

Joonmyun's eyes shoot open to stare at the pitch blackness above his bed. He’s frozen in place, hoping and praying that maybe he's just hearing things, or Baekhyun is talking in his sleep. This isn't happening to him right now. It was just supposed to be puppy noises, not…

“Oh, God, please,” Baekhyun whines a little louder and Joonmyun hears him shift in his bed on the other side of the room. His heart is hammering in his chest, but he doesn't want to move and disturb Baekhyun. He doesn't want to listen, but he's not about to plug his ears either. Maybe if he was a better person.

Baekhyun moans into his hand and a shiver racks through Joonmyun's body. His whole body is shaking, and he can feel himself growing hard in his sweat pants. It's all against his will, but Baekhyun’s soft noises have turned into full blown moans and Joonmyun can't control anything that's happening.

It's so quiet in the room Joonmyun can hear the slick of Baekhyun's hand, he can hear the tiny gasps escaping Baekhyun's mouth. He can hear everything.

“Fuck, like that,” Baekhyun groans and Joonmyun hears him move on his bed, like he's rolling over. Joonmyun glances over to see Baekhyun on his knees, hunched over. One hand gripping at his pillow that his head his buried into and the one on his side, under the blankets, pumping quickly as his hips rock into the mattress.

Joonmyun bites back the moan that's itching in his throat and crosses his legs, squeezing them together. His breathing has to be loud, because in his own ears it sounds like he ran a marathon. Baekhyun doesn't stop, and Joonmyun is aching to touch himself, but he feels, knows, that's wrong.

“You're so tight,” Baekhyun breathes out and Joonmyun kind of wants to cry and simultaneously get up from his bed and let Baekhyun pile drive him into the mattress. Baekhyun's bed starts to squeak and Joonmyun squeezes his legs together tighter. His hips involuntarily rocking up to get friction that's not there.

Joonmyun's hands fist at his sheets as Baekhyun's volume increases, his pitch going back to the whining. Joonmyun is close without even touching himself.

“I’m—oh fucking Christ,” Baekhyun breathes out and Joonmyun squeezes his eyes shut until he sees stars.

_Please come, please come, please come._

Baekhyun repeats yes like a mantra into his pillow until he lets out a near cry and his body shudders so hard his bed shakes with it. White hot builds in Joonmyun's lower stomach as Baekhyun reaches his orgasm and Joonmyun comes silently, untouched, in his sweats. If he had half a mind, he'd be embarrassed by the whole thing, but he feels exhausted and fucked out without a single touch.

When Joonmyun opens his eyes, he sees Baekhyun slump down into his mattress, his blanket rising and falling rapidly over his frame. Joonmyun's heart is still racing as Baekhyun forces himself to turn over and pull off his now dirty boxers.

_Fuck, that did not just happen._

Baekhyun falls asleep almost immediately, small snores coming from under the blanket, instead of puppy noises. If Joonmyun can even call them puppy noises anymore. Joonmyun slips out of his dirty pants and falls asleep not much later.

When he wakes the next morning, Baekhyun's bed is empty, with only sunlight filtering through the curtains over the one window in their room. Joonmyun remembers too late that he fell asleep pants-less and he scrambles to cover up his lap as the door opens. Baekhyun walks in, just a towel hanging on his slim waist. Joonmyun decides not to think of the veins that are hard to miss.

“Morning, hyung,” Baekhyun chirps, a bright boxy smile lighting up his face. “How'd you sleep?”

Joonmyun immediately goes red, he can feel it on his skin. Baekhyun has to know Joonmyun was awake, there's no way.

“I had a little trouble falling asleep,” Joonmyun nearly whispers and Baekhyun makes a small sound of sympathy.

“That sucks. I'm sorry, hyung.” Baekhyun is rifling through his half of the closet for a shirt to wear. The towel is still miraculously wrapped around Baekhyun, but Joonmyun isn't looking at that, or the small swell of the younger’s ass, either. “I slept amazing, I haven't slept that well in months.”

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

“That's go–” Joonmyun is cut off by Baekhyun's towel dropping to the floor right as he looks up from his lap. Baekhyun doesn't even make a move to cover himself, doesn't even go to pick up his damp towel from the floor.

“Mhm. If you need it to be darker, or some kind of noise at night to sleep better, just let me know,” Baekhyun hums as he pulls on a plain black t-shirt, still no fucking pants. Who even puts their shirt on before underwear?

Joonmyun really isn't looking at Baekhyun's ass now, not how his back curves perfectly into his waist, or thinking about how it's cute and perky. “Okay, thanks.”

It's too early for Joonmyun to be suffering like this. He wants to go back to sleep, and he wants to have pants on, or at least boxers, so he could escape to the shower. Joonmyun takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly. He's an adult, he can have some composure. It's not like Baekhyun would just start jerking off right here and now in front of him. Joonmyun fidgets at the thought, he wouldn't necessarily be opposed to the idea, if he was allowed to help.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks as he hops with one leg in his boxers and the other bent in the air. Dick out and everything. If dicks had facial expressions Baekhyun's would look exceptionally smug right now. In striking contrast to Baekhyun's ridiculously innocent looking face.

“Fine, yeah,” Joonmyun breathes out and forces himself to stare at Baekhyun's face, which doesn't really help either.

“You look a little constipated,” he snorts and Joonmyun wishes that was his issue at hand. “There's uh, some medicine in the bathroom if you need it.”

Baekhyun shoves his hand down the front of his jeans to fix his boxers and adjust himself, completely shameless. Joonmyun finally flops back down on his bed, because it only just occurred to him that he really didn't have to make himself suffer and watch Baekhyun hop around his room half naked.

“See ya, hyung. Your pants are on the floor, if you were looking for them.” Baekhyun flashes him another bright grin and Joonmyun pulls the covers over his head, his face feeling like it's on fire. He hears the front door close and lets out a breath that turns into a whine. He had to have known.

_Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun._

Joonmyun rolls out of his bed and hurries to pull on a clean pair of shorts before leaving the room. He's welcomed by Jongdae half laying on the table in the kitchen. He periodically lifts his head to take a sip of coffee, and immediately lays his head back down.

“Rough night, Dae?” Joonmyun smiles as he grabs a mug from the drying rack for the dishes. Jongdae mumbles an affirmation of sorts and it makes Joonmyun laugh.

“Morning, hyung,” Chanyeol says as he walks into the room, probably from the bathroom because he wasn't in the living room when Joonmyun walked through.

“Morning, Chanyeollie.”

“Stop talking, it's too early,” Jongdae groans and Chanyeol laughs. Bright smiles and a million teeth.

“Where's Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks, grabbing a jug of juice from the fridge. Just at the mention of Baekhyun's name, Joonmyun's skin prickles.

“He just left not too long ago,” Joonmyun replies, sipping at his coffee as Chanyeol drinks straight from the jug instead of getting a glass.

“He said something about breakfast, maybe,” Jongdae mumbles into his arm and Chanyeol shrugs as he puts the juice back.

“Oh, it’s Saturday. And it's almost time for Pororo.”

Joonmyun frowns at Chanyeol, who has a smile on his face.

“Pororo? Isn't that a kid’s show?”

“Aren't we kids?” Chanyeol pats Joonmyun on the back before dragging Jongdae by his hand to the living room. Joonmyun follows them, feeling sort of like a lost puppy. Even after two months of living here, they still do weird things like this that Joonmyun isn't expecting at all.

Ten minutes later Baekhyun walks through the front door with two bags from McDonald’s and Jongdae immediately sits up from the couch, reaching out for one of the bags.

“Be patient, Jongdae,” Baekhyun nearly chides as he pulls the bags away from Jongdae and sits on the floor, next to Joonmyun. Joonmyun has his knees pulled up to his chest and Baekhyun smiles at him as he sets a container on his knees.

“Pancakes for you.”

Baekhyun hands Chanyeol a container of pancakes as well and takes two breakfast sandwiches out of the bag before setting it down at his feet with a smirk on his lip.

"Yah! Where's mine?" Jongdae shouts and shoves Baekhyun who laughs and grabs the bag from the floor and hands it to Jongdae behind him on the couch. "Asshole."

"Be nice or I'll take away your food," Baekhyun says before he takes a bite of his sandwich and stares at the screen. Joonmyun eats his pancakes quietly and watches as Pororo and his friend teach some sort of lesson about being kind to each other. No one says anything, for the longest time. It's kind of silly how the other three are so focused on a show for little kids. It only lasts for so long, though.

Jongdae pushes himself off his spot on the couch to shuffle back to his bedroom and Chanyeol picks up the trash on the floor to take to the kitchen. Then it's just Joonmyun and Baekhyun again and it forces Joonmyun to remember what happened last night. He won't say anything, God no, but he wonders if Baekhyun knows.

"Hyung," Baekhyun hums and Joonmyun looks up from where he was dragging his fork through the syrup where his pancakes were. He raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun who's gaze is holding him still. It's intense and soft at the same time. "You have syrup on your lip."

"Oh,” Joonmyun says as he brings his hand up to wipe it off. Baekhyun grabs his wrist before it comes up half way and takes his thumb, rubbing it across Joonmyun's skin near the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun pulls his hand away and puts his thumb in his mouth, licking off the syrup. Joonmyun can do nothing but stare, his lips parted and skin buzzing. Baekhyun tilts his head and smiles at him.

"Thank you."

"You'll catch a fly in there." Baekhyun reaches up with his hand again and pushes up on Joonmyun's bottom jaw to close his mouth.

Joonmyun is debating on whether it's a bad time to tell Baekhyun to fuck him senseless when the other stands up and takes both of their garbage to the kitchen. Joonmyun slumps down onto the floor and inhales deeply through his nose and stares at the high ceiling. He's not supposed to want his little brother's friend to fuck him, but that's exactly what he wants. It's a problem.

###

Baekhyun is only a year younger than Joonmyun, but that doesn’t make him any less busy. Joonmyun’s days after work and class are mostly spent typing out emails he didn’t have time to finish and writing papers at the last minute. It seems like Baekhyun’s classes keep him preoccupied too, mostly out of the apartment. Joonmyun assumes that Baekhyun is holed up in a library while he’s sat on his bed clicking away.

He’s grateful that Baekhyun mostly isn’t here when he has to stay focused, he’s too much of a distraction. Especially when he’s practically shoving his fingers down his throat. Reasonably, Joonmyun knows it’s probably just what Baekhyun does when he’s concentrating, but it doesn’t stop him from being distracted in the end.

Despite Baekhyun hindering Joonmyun’s focus on, well, practically everything, he keeps good company. Maybe Joonmyun is a little bit biased, but how couldn’t he be when Baekhyun is around him all the time and paying attention to him. It’s nice, really, because Joonmyun loves the singular attention and Baekhyun seems to love it even more.

But now, Joonmyun has to be writing a paper and Baekhyun wants his attention.

“Hyung.”

“Mh.” Joonmyun reaches up to rub at his drooping eyes, which is ridiculous on its own, because it’s one in the afternoon and he shouldn’t be feeling tired. He hears Baekhyun sigh but he can’t afford to look up from his screen. He’s nearly done, and it’s been sort of a chore today, to say the least.

“Hyung, you’re not even listening to me,” Baekhyun grumbles, Joonmyun can practically see the eye roll. If he wasn’t working on a paper he’d stick his tongue out at Baekhyun like a little kid, and Baekhyun would smile a dopey smile that Joonmyun _definitely_ doesn’t adore. Not one bit.

“I’m busy.”

“You’ve been staring at that screen the past three days. You wake up, open your laptop, type for a billion hours, then go back to sleep. I’m thoroughly convinced that you type in your sleep, you know.” Baekhyun’s tone is sort of cute, whiny with just a hint of annoyance. He’s not wrong, honestly. Joonmyun hasn’t had time to do anything else besides finish his paper. But he’s _almost_ done.

“You’ll survive an hour more without talking to me, Baekhyun. Go talk to Chanyeol. I’m sure he’d love to talk to you about that voice he says you’re throwing away.”

“Ugh,” Baekhyun grumps and flops down on Joonmyun’s bed, making Joonmyun jostle and mistype. “I don’t want to talk to _Chanyeol_. I want to talk to _you_.”

Joonmyun’s fingers still at Baekhyun’s comment. He looks up from his screen to where Baekhyun’s half laying on his bed, his feet dangling just above the ground. He seems so unaffected by what he just said. Probably because it’s not even a good idea but, why Joonmyun over his best friends?

“Why me?”

“What?”

“Why do you want to talk to me?” Joonmyun questions, he can see the pink spread across Baekhyun’s cheeks to his ears. Maybe he’ll get something out of Baekhyun this time, not that this whole weird thing Joonmyun has is one sided.

“Oh… You’re just–interesting to talk to,” Baekhyun says as he lifts his head from the mattress to look at Joonmyun. For the first time in the three months that Joonmyun has shared a room with Baekhyun, the younger seems sheepish.

“I’m interesting to talk to…” Joonmyun trails of and drums his fingers on his keys, lightly enough to not press any down. He feels like he sort of has the reigns of the conversation, it’s odd. “I like your company.”

At that Baekhyun’s blush creeps down his neck, no Adam’s apple, Joonmyun notes as glances at the soft spot on Baekhyun’s neck where one would be then back up to his face. Baekhyun’s throat is possibly the softest part about him. Not that he’s particularly gruff, but the rest of Baekhyun is toned and slim, perfect if Joonmyun is being honest.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun breathes out and Joonmyun blinks a couple times, his stomach flipping. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry.” Joonmyun swallows, his face heating up, unwarranted. Baekhyun sits up and reaches for Joonmyun’s laptop and everything in the world must come to a dead stop. Never in a million years did Joonmyun think he’d have Baekhyun on his hands and knees on any bed.

“I don’t mind.”

A knock comes to their door, making them both jump and Baekhyun sit back where he was moments before.

“Hey, Kyungsoo’s going to be here soon with tteokbokki for everyone, do you want some?” Chanyeol asks as he peeks his head through the now opened door. He makes a face at Joonmyun, probably because both of their faces are painted pink. Joonmyun feels a little like a caught teenager.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in ages.” Baekhyun smiles, cutting through Joonmyun’s thoughts and opens the door the rest of the way to walk around Chanyeol who’s still staring at Joonmyun like an expectant puppy. He looks down at his laptop then back up at Chanyeol who’s now sporting a pout. Joonmyun can’t get himself to say no.

“Sure,” Joonmyun nods and Chanyeol smiles with all of his teeth. He closes the door behind him as he walks away and Joonmyun goes back to his paper.

It’s even harder to focus this time around, though. Joonmyun doesn’t know if it’s because his mind is turning with thoughts of what could’ve happened between him and Baekhyun or if it’s simply because Baekhyun isn’t there at all. He decides he won’t think about either of those options right now, though. Joonmyun shuts his laptop and sets it aside before making his way into the living room where the other three are sat.

“You know, Minseokkie hyung says that there’s this juice blend I should try. It’s supposed to be packed with protein or something like that,” Jongdae mumbles through the chips he’s shoving in his mouth. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are groaning and shaking their heads at him. “What? Him and Lu Han know all about that stuff!”

“It seems a little counter productive of you to be shoving chips in your mouth, Jongdae,” Joonmyun chuckles as he sits in his place on the floor next to Baekhyun. He faces back towards Chanyeol and Jongdae who are sat on the couch.

“I agree with hyung,” Baekhyun shrugs. He has his head propped up by his hand resting on the small coffee table in front of them as he watches the TV. “All that protein isn’t gonna do shit for your little belly from all the junk food you eat.”

Jongdae whines and places his hand on his stomach, rubbing slow circles on it. “My belly is cute. Plenty of people would love to blow raspberries on it.”

The door opens then pulling Joonmyun’s attention away from the conversation, and a guy, who has to be shorter than him walks in holding two plastic bags in one hand. The all black attire is a little off putting, if Joonmyun is being honest. His cap is even pulled down to cover his eyes and a mask is covering the other half of his face. The air must be bad today.

“Soo,” Chanyeol practically shouts and gets up to slide his socked feet across the floor to hug who Joonmyun can only guess is Kyungsoo, tightly.

“Hey, Chanyeollie,” Kyungsoo says and pushes the brim of his cap up to reveal his eyes squished into small crescents as he smiles up at Chanyeol behind his mask. Joonmyun watches Kyungsoo’s hand slide down Chanyeol’s arm and grab his hand, squeezing it gently. It’s sweet.

“Get a room,” Baekhyun fake gags and Kyungsoo looks around Chanyeol to glare at Baekhyun. If it were Joonmyun, he’d be terrified but Baekhyun only sticks his tongue at the other. “You don’t scare me, but nice try, Soo-yah.”

“You don’t get any of this tteokbokki,” Kyungsoo deadpans and Jongdae laughs loudly, making Baekhyun reach back and swat at his legs.

“Where are your glasses?” Chanyeol sighs like he’s asked the same question a million times. He doesn’t sound the least bit frustrated though, just soft.

“Forgot them,” Kyungsoo shrugs as he looks back to Chanyeol who’s shaking his head and pulling him to the couch. Joonmyun leans out of the way, practically completely into Baekhyun’s side, as Kyungsoo sits down on the couch between Jongdae and where Chanyeol was before, and Chanyeol follows suit, draping one of his long legs over Kyungsoo’s.

“Joonmyun hyung, this is Kyungsoo, as you may have guessed,” Chanyeol mutters as he takes a bag from Kyungsoo and starts rummaging through it.

“Chanyeol’s boyfriend,” Baekhyun adds as he smiles softly at Chanyeol smiling widely at Kyungsoo holding a small paper bag with hotteok.

“The best boyfriend in the world, actually,” Chanyeol corrects as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand who smiles back at him.

“Once I get Minseok and Lu Han to fall in love with me–” Jongdae starts but he’s cut off by Kyungsoo punching at his arm. “Rude.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Joonmyun-ssi,” Kyungsoo looks at Joonmyun, bowing his head, the remnant of a smile still on his full lips.

“Call me hyung, or just Joonmyun is fine.”

Kyungsoo nods and hands everyone disposable chopsticks, while taking the hotteok from Chanyeol’s hands. He whines softly but relents anyway.

Joonmyun tries not to stare, but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seem to just move in synchronization. It’s amazing how well they know each other and how Kyungsoo always seems to know what Chanyeol is about to say. Joonmyun wouldn’t doubt they’ve been together most of their lives just based on that alone. Kyungsoo has caught him a few times, but doesn’t seem to mind.

“Kyungsoo is gonna be a Broadway star one day,” Chanyeol says after they’ve finished eating. Some how Joonmyun and Baekhyun have gravitated closer as they ate, but Joonmyun isn’t about to file any complaints.

“Chanyeol, stop,” Kyungsoo chides, and looks down at his lap. Chanyeol only coos at him and Baekhyun laughs next to Joonmyun, he can feel Baekhyun’s warmth against his skin, he even sees the red sauce at the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“It’s true! He sings and acts so well, he’s gonna win an Oscar!”

Kyungsoo jabs at Chanyeol’s ribs making him flail and yelp in pain.

“Oh, how painful this love is!” Chanyeol cries out, his hand reached out towards the ceiling. Kyungsoo jabs at his ribs again.

“God, you guys are so gross,” Jongdae groans as he finishes off the last of Baekhyun’s food. “I’m glad I don’t have to worry about walking out into the living room to see you fucking on my couch.”

Joonmyun frowns a little, confused on why Jongdae isn’t worried about it. Rules, maybe? Maybe Chanyeol and Kyungsoo haven’t been together long after all. He decides not to question it, though. He feels Baekhyun’s hand on his thigh, picking at the fabric of his sweatpants.

Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes and Chanyeol reaches around Kyungsoo to flick Jongdae on the head.

“You’re all a bunch of bullies,” Jongdae grumbles as he stands up and gathers the empty containers.

“Love you, Dae-yah,” Baekhyun singsongs as Jongdae walks out of the room.

Jongdae must have went to his room, because he doesn’t return. The rest of them settle into a comfortable almost silence as they watch the TV. Almost because Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are talking quietly amongst themselves, and Joonmyun doesn’t really care enough to pay attention to what they’re actually talking about.

Instead he focuses on how at some point Baekhyun’s head ended up in his lap. Joonmyun doesn’t know when his fingers started combing through Baekhyun’s hair, either. It seems that he has fallen asleep there, too. Joonmyun isn’t complaining. He lets his fingers continue to brush through Baekhyun’s hair and watches the drama on TV.

When the end credits start to roll on the episode Joonmyun yawns and stretches, careful not to disturb Baekhyun in his lap. He looks back at the couch to find Kyungsoo and Chanyeol tangled up together, fast asleep. He smiles at their hands that are still loosely held together by their finger tips. Joonmyun carefully lifts Baekhyun’s head from his lap and shifts out from under him. He rests his head on the floor before he stands up and stretches once more. Joonmyun grabs a blanket from the end of the couch to lay over Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and shuts off the TV.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun whispers, brushing Baekhyun’s bangs out of his eyes. “Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun groans a little and rubs at his eyes, a small pout forming on his mouth and Joonmyun tries not to laugh at how cute he looks.

“Baekhyun-ah, come on let’s go to bed,” Joonmyun whispers again and Baekhyun groans in response, but still sits up slowly. Joonmyun grabs his hand and pulls him up. Baekhyun doesn’t let go of his hand as Joonmyun guides them to their bedroom.

As soon as Baekhyun is close enough to his bed he lets go of Joonmyun’s hand and crawls into his covers. He pulls the blanket up to his chin and sighs softly, settling into his mattress. Joonmyun pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor, reminding himself to pick it up in the morning, and climbs into his own bed. The coolness of his blankets makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Hyung?” Baekhyun’s sleepy voice sounds small coming from under covers. It sounds miles away but it wraps around Joonmyun’s body like frayed silk. Rough, but still soft to the touch.

“Yes?”

“I think that… I like you,” Baekhyun hums, on the brink of sleep. Before Joonmyun has any time to react the sound of soft snores fills his ears. He lays frozen on his bed, skin prickling and stomach alight. And yeah, he kind of really likes Baekhyun, too.

Joonmyun only hopes that Baekhyun doesn’t dismiss it in the morning. He was just tired, he could say. Joonmyun pushes the thought out of his head with a smile that hurts his cheeks. He’s feeling more and more like a teenager the more he’s around Baekhyun. He really likes Baekhyun and if Joonmyun falls asleep with a smile on his face, no one has to know except him.

An opportunity doesn’t come up to talk about it, though. Joonmyun has his paper to finish and classes to attend and work to go to. Baekhyun is a whirlwind of the same things Joonmyun is. It’s only comforting because Baekhyun isn’t avoiding him, and Joonmyun will take that as it’s given.

###

“Oh, God, this is terrible,” Jongdae chokes out as he takes another drink of some green smoothie concoction. Something that Lu Han and Minseok suggested he try. It looks terrible and smells terrible, too.

“Then why are you still drinking it?” Joonmyun makes a face as Jongdae takes another drink and nearly gags. He pushes Jongdae to the other side of the couch with his feet to distance himself from the drink.

“If you say it’s for love I’m going to punch you,” Chanyeol deadpans from the corner of the living room where he’s putting away some keyboard. He just got back from class and looks elated, honestly. He probably saw Kyungsoo.

“As if you wouldn’t do the same for Kyungsoo,” Jongdae garbles and it makes both Chanyeol and Joonmyun laugh.

“I wouldn’t, because I would just tell Kyungsoo my feelings for him and not try to impress him, unlike someone.”

“Oh, bullshit. You fawned over Kyungsoo for weeks and wrote him a _song._ ” Jongdae sets down the cup finally, and Joonmyun stops pushing him away with his feet.

“You wrote Kyungsoo a song?” Joonmyun asks as he looks back at Chanyeol who’s finally put the last of his stuff away. When he turns to face Joonmyun and Jongdae a smile is covering his face.

“I did, like two years ago. And he loved it by the way.”

“Of course, he did, he loves everything you do you, you tall ass idiot. You’re lucky.” Jongdae shakes his head and sighs wistfully.

“Don’t worry buddy, they’ll come around.”

Jongdae huffs to himself and pulls out his phone in favor of talking about his weird relationship with their neighbors. Joonmyun doesn’t blame him, though. Jongdae is always getting teased for it. He takes it all in stride and laughs along, because he knows his friends don’t mean what they say and they want the best for him. And Joonmyun thinks Jongdae knows how easy he makes it for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to take jabs at him.

Joonmyun reminds himself to ask Jongdae about them later, sans jokes.

“You and Kyungsoo have been together for two years?” Joonmyun asks as Chanyeol plops down on the floor, limbs sprawled out and phone in hand. He smiles as he looks at the screen, he’s probably talking to Kyungsoo now.

“A year and a half. There were… Things that made it complicated and I didn’t want him to feel trapped,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Being asexual is complicated sometimes.”

The revelation takes Joonmyun by surprise a bit. It makes sense though, in a way. Jongdae’s comment a few weeks ago, and how nothing between them ever seems overtly sexual. Joonmyun just assumed either they’ve been together for a long time or not long at all.

“You seem taken aback,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Did Baekhyun not tell you?”

Joonmyun shakes his head and glances at the door. Baekhyun should be back soon. Why would they talk about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s relationship, anyway?

“No, I never asked and it never came up.”

Chanyeol just hums to himself and Jongdae continues to scroll on his phone. Joonmyun props his head up with his hand as he rests on the arm of the couch, and watches TV for a little while, there’s never anything good on. He can't stop thinking about what Chanyeol had said, as well. Which makes it even more difficult to focus. He knows that they love each other, he can see it and practically feel it when they're near each other. But, it must be hard, for both of them. Even if they both are okay with it, Kyungsoo still has needs. Maybe he's thinking too much into it.

Joonmyun brushes the thoughts aside and takes the silence and lack of anything interesting on as a good time for him to escape to the bathroom for a shower. He can relax and clear his mind before Baekhyun gets home and Chanyeol cooks them food.

 

Joonmyun props his phone up in the corner of the shower above the spray of the water, the music from the speakers amplified slightly. He reminds himself to make a new shower playlist, he’s heard everything on this hundreds of times already.

When he steps behind the curtain under the hot water he hisses quietly and slowly inches his way under the shower head. Once his skin is finally used to the temperature he hums quietly along to the song playing, scrubbing a soapy wash cloth over himself.

He can’t really help it when thoughts of Baekhyun wedge their way into his mind.

He tries not to imagine his short fingers being long slender ones, ones that find themselves in a mouth more often than not. Pressing down on teeth, being licked clean, dancing around pretty pink lips.

 Joonmyun’s lips part as he lets the cloth slip out from under his fingers and fall to the shower floor beneath his feet and his soapy fingers ghost across his torso. His trimmed nails scratch lightly across his skin and make him shiver despite the hot water.

He’d be lying if he said he never thought of Baekhyun touching him before. Joonmyun lolls his head back, water pouring down his face. He sees dark droopy eyes and a pretty mouth smiling at him. A dewy nose and plush cheeks, begging to be kissed. Joonmyun sighs out and drops his chin to his chest. Imaginary hands roam over his body, claiming theirs.

Joonmyun can feel the water trickling off his eyelashes and his nose as he lets his hand go further down to brush over his soft cock. His ears fill with the sounds of how Baekhyun sounded when he got off in his bed while Joonmyun lay across from him, wanting, needing. He twists his hand around the head, squeezes gently as his memory recalls Baekhyun keening in the dark. The way he panted and moaned.

“Fuck,” Joonmyun mumbles, garbled by the water. He leans to the side, his head resting against the cool wall of the shower. It’s embarrassing how fast he gets hard when he remembers that night. It’s embarrassing how fast he gets off thinking of Baekhyun touching him and kissing him and making him beg for more, harder, please.

Joonmyun pushes his free hand through his wet hair, moving it away from his face, as his other hand moves slowly on his cock. His breath stuttering in his throat as he squeezes around the base. The idea of Baekhyun touching him is almost overwhelming. Joonmyun’s knees are shaking, making him lean more into the wall and further out of the hot water.

He clenches his teeth together and whines out a quiet moan as his hand picks up pace. Water is now only hitting his ass, making the skin there feel sensitive. Thoughts of Baekhyun’s mouth on his raw skin, licking and kissing, make Joonmyun feel like he could faint.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Joonmyun whines into his arm. His gut is burning in the pit of his stomach, balls tightening and relaxing as his orgasm builds slowly. He wants, he needs, more. He’s so _close_.

“Knock, knock,” A voice calls as they rap lightly on the wood. The door opens before Joonmyun can say hold on. He pulls his hand away quickly and he stares at the curtain separating the shower and the rest of the bathroom, his chest heaving. “I gotta go to the bathroom, hyung.”

Baekhyun. Of course, it’s fucking Baekhyun.

Joonmyun wants to laugh, and cry maybe, because of course Baekhyun would come in while Joonmyun is getting off. He closes his eyes slowly and leans his forehead on the wall again, resigning to his fate. “Yeah, sure,” Joonmyun mumbles, because that’s all he has left in him.

He’s still hard, cock twitching and stomach clenching, silently begging for release. He ignores it and grabs shampoo to lather up his hair instead. The hot water will be gone soon, anyway.

“Hyung, you’re lucky you’re almost done, I love showering with people and I haven’t got to with you yet. Maybe next time,” Baekhyun says over the music and Joonmyun allows himself a faint whimper of exasperation. He knows Baekhyun can’t hear him. _Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun._

“Maybe next time, Baekhyunnie,” Joonmyun sighs as he rinses out the soap in his hair. “Don’t flush the–”

 _Flush_.

“Ah! Ah, ah,” Joonmyun shouts as he dances away from the suddenly cold water. Now he really just wants to cry. Why is this his fate?

“Oops?”

“It’s fine, Baekhyun,” Joonmyun sighs. He looks down at his dick, and shakes his head. There’s no use in even trying, it just looks sad.

The door closes, signaling Baekhyun’s exit and Joonmyun slowly inches his way back into the warming water. He’ll condition and hopefully by the time he’s done he’ll be soft and won’t have to worry about trying to hide his failed attempt at getting off.

It’s not, of course, and Joonmyun has to hide his half hard dick as he waddles his way back to the bedroom in his towel. Baekhyun is there, thankfully playing some game with his headphones in, and Joonmyun just faces away from him the entire time he’s getting dressed. It’s been a rough day. He puts on the pair of glasses he should wear more often and grabs a book as he climbs onto his bed and settles down, back against the wall. He doesn't focus much on the book though, and it's hard to when Baekhyun is trying his hardest not to yell when he dies in his game. And he dies a lot.

By the time Chanyeol calls them for dinner, he’s nearly forgotten about the shower. It completely slips Joonmyun’s mind while they’re all sitting in the living room, plus Kyungsoo, watching some game show. Baekhyun is there, of course he’s there, but he’s falling into Joonmyun’s side while laughing and never not having at least one hand on Joonmyun at all times. Joonmyun will gladly take it. He thinks Kyungsoo notices, notices the pink on Joonmyun’s cheeks too, but he doesn’t say a word. Not even while the pair of them are in the kitchen cleaning up.

“What’s it like, um, dating Chanyeol,” Joonmyun asks as his hands are submerged in soapy water, Kyungsoo to his right rinsing their bowls and plates. Neither of them stop what they're doing, but he knows Kyungsoo is listening. In the short time Joonmyun has known him, he's always listened and cared to what everyone says, even when the other three are talking over each other loudly. Joonmyun hopes that he and Kyungsoo can stay friends for a long time, he'd like to have someone like him around.

“In what sense? His personality or his sexuality?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Joonmyun who feels ashamed for asking. He’s just curious, though. Kyungsoo must know he means no harm. He looked it up, asexuality that is, but he’s sure there’s a lot more that goes into it other than what Google and a few blogs said.

“Both?” Joonmyun hands Kyungsoo a plate who laughs softly, his glasses sliding down his nose. He understands why Chanyeol is in love with him. He’s charming and cute, and Joonmyun isn’t about to deny the fact that his slim stout body looks good. "It must be hard, right?"

“Well, he’s a lot, of course. But it’s nice, he makes me really happy,” Kyungsoo smiles down at his hands that are rinsing bubbles out of a bowl, small ears turning pink. “There hasn’t been a day where I’ve regretted dating him. And his sexuality doesn’t matter to me. I know that he has a lot of worries about it, but I don’t care. It doesn’t change my feelings towards him. Of course, it's hard, but what relationship isn’t?”

Joonmyun smiles as Kyungsoo talks about Chanyeol. He explains things that he can, from his perspective of dating someone who’s asexual, and answers Joonmyun’s questions with crescent eyes and a down turned smile. He doesn't ask to go into intimate details though Kyungsoo seems like he wouldn't mind sharing. Joonmyun just feels like that’s an invasion of privacy no matter how curious he is. Chanyeol is just Chanyeol who loves everyone and everything, and doesn't have a mean bone in his body, Kyungsoo only confirmed it and Joonmyun never doubted it for a second.

Joonmyun can’t help but to want to have a relationship like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s. They work so well together, and trust each other above everything. It's cliché but Joonmyun can't help but be a little jealous of how well they fit. He wants someone who fits him like they do each other. Of course, he thinks of Baekhyun, but maybe he’s getting a little ahead of himself. They haven’t even talked about Baekhyun’s half asleep confession a week ago. And that is constantly swimming in his mind, because he wants closure of some sort. He wants to go up to Baekhyun and just blurt out that he likes him and kiss him until he can’t breathe. He'll even accept it if Baekhyun says he doesn't like him, even if it breaks his heart a little bit. He never meant to start liking his little brother’s best friend, which is still weird to think about, but he’s not going to tell himself no either.

“Are you guys in here flirting? Kyungsoo is a taken man, you know,” Chanyeol laughs as he walks into the kitchen, Baekhyun and Jongdae trailing behind him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tip toes to kiss Chanyeol once on the lips before sinking back down and hugging him around the waist.

“No worries, Chanyeol-ah,” Joonmyun smiles and looks over to Baekhyun. He’d love to hold his hands and kiss him the way Kyungsoo did to Chanyeol. He likes to think that Baekhyun wants the same thing.

“Ice cream?” Jongdae pipes up from behind Baekhyun, his hands on his shoulders and eyes peeking over his shoulder.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes to the convenience store to buy it,” Baekhyun shouts and they all throw out a hand. Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol start cheering immediately and Baekhyun stares at his and Joonmyun’s hands. Two scissors and three rocks.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun mutters and Joonmyun laughs, he doesn’t mind going to the store. But Baekhyun seems to be another story. He grumbles the entire time they’re putting on their shoes and walking down the stairs. It’s cute, unfortunately.

The store is only down the road so the two of them walk side by side, Baekhyun swimming in one of Chanyeol’s oversized hoodies that he snagged before leaving. His hands are hidden in the long sleeves but they still are walking close enough to let their hands brush through the fabric.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun says at the same time Baekhyun says his name, they both laugh and Joonmyun hopes that it’s too dark to see his blush. “You first.”

He wants to just tell Baekhyun already. Just blurt it out, embarrassment be damned. But any time he's given an escape route, he takes it. Fear of rejection is always going to be there, no matter how much he wants to take control of the situation. He'll gain up the courage soon, if Baekhyun doesn't do it first.

“You leave in a few months, right?” Baekhyun asks, and Joonmyun feels his heart sink to his toes. He forgot about that. He’s supposed to live alone in two months, it makes him feel lonely just thinking about it. He lived alone before, preferred it, actually, but now it seems undoable. After living with the three of them, after sharing a room with someone and not having to worry about it ever being too quiet, he doesn't know how well he'll handle living alone again. Joonmyun nods and hums, Baekhyun pushes up the sleeves of the hoodie, fidgeting. “You’ll still visit us, right? Like, I know you’ll be being an adult and all, but you’ll still have time for us?”

“Of course, Baekhyunnie. I have to visit my brother sometimes, don’t I?” Joonmyun laughs quietly as they walk up to the door to the convenience store. He wants to say that he'll miss Baekhyun, that he's the one he'll want to go see. The bell rings over their heads as they walk in and they immediately find their way back to the freezer. He'll say it when they leave, he decides. Taking control.

“Jongdae doesn’t count,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Joonmyun smiles. He can't help but smile. “I’m sure Chanyeol will miss you tons.”

Joonmyun’s heart thuds, he knows what Baekhyun is saying. It’s a ridiculous feeling to have while picking out ice cream. It makes him feel warm from his head to his toes nonetheless.

Joonmyun pays for the ice cream with the pooled change from the others that they collected before the left and Baekhyun carries the bag. They seem to walk slower back to the apartment, but Joonmyun isn’t complaining. He likes having time alone with Baekhyun like this, it always seems to come few and far between.

Cars zoom past them lighting up the road and then disappearing behind them. Maybe this time around Joonmyun walks a little bit closer to Baekhyun just so he can touch him. It's juvenile, but it's a step. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind either, he keeps pushing up the sleeves of the hoodie. Joonmyun thinks that he's felt his pinky try and catch on his hand.

The third time their hands brush together, Joonmyun grabs Baekhyun’s hand and loosely slots their fingers together. He panics for a few seconds, waiting for Baekhyun to shake off Joonmyun's hand, but he never does. Naïve relief washes over him in waves.

“I’ll miss you the most, Baekhyunnie,” Joonmyun leans over and whispers and Baekhyun pretends to groan, shoving Joonmyun away by the shoulder but still not letting go of his hand. A grin spreads from ear to ear and Joonmyun’s heart feels warm. He smiles back, biting down on his bottom lip and tries not to feel like a teenager. It doesn’t really work.

They don’t let go of each other’s hands until they open the door to the apartment. Jongdae is asleep on the floor and Kyungsoo is sitting on the couch with Chanyeol’s head in his lap, brushing his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair as the latter plays on his phone. Every time Joonmyun comes back from being out, it feels more and more like coming home. He doesn’t want that to change.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Joonmyun says as he yawns into his hand after only a few bites of his ice cream. He stretches out, joints cracking quietly as he reaches out his hands and wiggles his toes. He doesn’t miss Baekhyun’s quiet laugh. “I have to be up early tomorrow anyway.”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol bid him goodnight, and Jongdae mumbles something unintelligible into his ice cream, half asleep. Baekhyun follows Joonmyun to their bedroom, with a sleepy ‘me too’ said to the others.

“Do you have to be up earl–”

Baekhyun spins him around by his shoulders and presses his lips against Joonmyun’s.

He gasps quietly, his mind barely processing that, yes, Baekhyun is kissing him. Joonmyun lets his hands fall flat on Baekhyun’s chest as Baekhyun’s find a home in his hair. There’s no butterflies or fireworks in his stomach, but an electric buzz at his finger tips and a warmth that spreads down to the tips of his toes.

Joonmyun revels in the way Baekhyun’s lips feel against his own, soft and ever moving. Just the right amount of gentle and want mixed together. He feels desperate, feels like he’s waited an eternity to just get something as simple as this kiss. Joonmyun curls his fingers into Baekhyun’s shirt as his toes curl in his socks.

They stumble a little when Baekhyun pulls him closer but the latter licks at his lips making Joonmyun shiver and his mouth open immediately. Baekhyun takes his time, pushing and pulling Joonmyun at his will. He gasps softly again as Baekhyun’s tongue licks into his mouth, slow and languid. He’s warm all over, arousal spiking under his skin as their tongues move together. Baekhyun’s fingers curl into a fist in Joonmyun’s hair, making him whine, as his tongue licks over the roof of his mouth, across his teeth. The feeling sends shivers through his body and want sinks low in his stomach.

When Baekhyun pulls away, his lips are slick and swollen. It makes Joonmyun want more. He wants to chase the kiss with another, and another.

“Night, hyung,” Baekhyun whispers, voice low and rough. Both of their breathing is labored as they stare at each other for a few moments. Joonmyun nods before Baekhyun takes a step back and strips to his boxers and climbs into his bed.

“Good night, Baekhyun-ah,” Joonmyun mumbles, dumbstruck. He flips off the light switch, leaving just Baekhyun’s bed side lamp on and climbs into his bed, fully clothed, mind running a million miles an hour. What the _fuck_. There’s no way he’s sleeping now.

Joonmyun feels the belated blush creep up on his cheeks and he does his best not to smile, but it doesn’t really work. His face feels like it’s about to split in two, not that he’s complaining.

“Hyung, you’re not going to–” Before Baekhyun has the time to finish, Joonmyun scampers out of his bed and practically launches himself into Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun holds the covers back for him and drapes them over Joonmyun when he’s settled. Baekhyun’s quiet laugh fills Joonmyun’s ears as he moves closer and tangles their legs together. “Eager, are we?”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Joonmyun says with a dopey smile on his face, Baekhyun pinches on of his cheeks and Joonmyun swats his hand away. He puts his hands back on Joonmyun’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks slowly as Baekhyun just stares. Joonmyun can see his own reflection in Baekhyun’s dark eyes.

Baekhyun’s thumb is replaced with a finger as he presses gently on the spot where Joonmyun knows he has a small mole. “We match,” Baekhyun mutters and Joonmyun pulls his hand out from between their bodies to touch Baekhyun’s mole just at the corner of his top lip.

“I never even noticed,” Joonmyun muses, a small smile on his lips that Baekhyun mirrors. The butterflies that were absent during their kiss erupt in his stomach. Just like a teenager.

“Pretty little thing,” Baekhyun whispers and leans down to kiss Joonmyun again. His hand brushing over the side of Joonmyun’s face into his hair.

Joonmyun wakes up some time in the middle of the night, Baekhyun’s arm around his middle and breath ghosting on the back of his neck. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he’s glad none of this was a dream. Joonmyun flips over so he’s facing Baekhyun, his features barely visible in the dark.

“Baekhyun,” he whispers, fingers gliding down the younger’s face and cupping his jaw. Much like how Baekhyun was doing earlier, he notices. “Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun mumbles a quiet ‘what’, still half asleep. Joonmyun can’t help but laugh quietly to himself.

“I like you, too.”

“I know.” Baekhyun smiles, and burrows into Joonmyun, holding him close. Joonmyun closes his eyes again, a grin on his face and heart flipping in his chest.

The next time he wakes there’s sunlight shining in his room and an alarm is going off on his side of the room. He blinks a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness and startles a bit when arms squeeze around him gently when he tries to get up. He smiles to himself and peels off Baekhyun’s hand from around his middle.

“Stay in bed,” Baekhyun mumbles into the pillow as he grips onto Joonmyun’s shirt. “Cuddle.”

“I need to turn off the alarm,” Joonmyun yawns as he pats on Baekhyun’s hand until he lets go of the fabric. The younger grumbles to himself and surely six a.m. is too early for Joonmyun’s cheeks to be hurting from smiling.

When Joonmyun looks back over to where Baekhyun is buried under the blankets, the eye that’s peeking out at him turns to a crescent and Joonmyun’s heart melts immediately.

“Come back now,” Baekhyun says, his morning voice scratchy and muffled by the blankets. Joonmyun wishes that he could, but he has to go to work. He sets his phone down on his bed before shuffling back over to Baekhyun’s, he has fifteen minutes to spare.

Instead of laying next to Baekhyun, Joonmyun climbs on top of the younger, straddling his hips. Baekhyun opens one eye and looks up at Joonmyun, hands finding his waist immediately. “What’s this?”

“Don’t get your hopes up too high,” Joonmyun laughs quietly and leans down, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands. “I don’t have enough time this morning to do everything I want to with you.”

Joonmyun feels Baekhyun’s cheeks heat up in his hands at the same time a blush of his own takes over his face. He squishes Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands and pecks at his pouted lips once, twice.

“Oh? Is… Is that a threat?”

Baekhyun can’t even hold back his own snort as Joonmyun falls forward and laughs into his shoulder. This is the happiest he’s ever been in the morning, ever.

“Sure, Baekhyunnie, you can think of it as a threat,” Joonmyun says after he’s mostly composed himself.

“Kiss me again,” Baekhyun whispers as his hands rub up and down Joonmyun’s lower body, they push up under his shirt, then back down to his thighs. Joonmyun doesn’t even need to think about complying.

Joonmyun brushes the hair out of Baekhyun’s eyes as he leans down again and presses their lips together. Baekhyun sighs softly and Joonmyun licks into his mouth, not unlike how Baekhyun did last night. They move slowly, lips finding their way back to each other blindly when they need to breathe. It takes everything inside of Joonmyun not to roll his hips against Baekhyun’s.

“Okay,” Joonmyun sighs against Baekhyun’s slicked lips. “I have to get ready for work.”

Baekhyun pouts and whines a little, hugging his arms around Joonmyun's middle, holding him in place. Joonmyun kisses him again, because he can. After a few more kisses Baekhyun reluctantly let’s go of Joonmyun, but if he's being honest he doesn’t want to leave either.

"Come with me to the kitchen," Joonmyun says as he buttons his shirt. He looks over to where Baekhyun has sat up in the middle of his bed. The blankets are pooled around his waist and across his lap like cotton waves and his hair is a dark mess atop his head. Baekhyun has his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he watches Joonmyun get dressed. He looks soft and sleepy and kissable. Baekhyun gave his opinions on the shirts Joonmyun was picking from. Dark colors were out of the question today, apparently. He even picked out the watch Joonmyun is now latching around his wrist. It's shockingly domestic, and it takes the air out of Joonmyun's lungs.

Baekhyun climbs wordlessly out of the bed and slips on the shirt he discarded on the floor last night and toes his bare feet into his house slippers that are at the end of his bed. Joonmyun follows Baekhyun into the kitchen where the younger plops down in a chair with a yawn as Joonmyun pours himself coffee. He ignores the face Baekhyun makes as he sips the bitter drink and grabs a bottle of juice out of the fridge. Joonmyun sets the bottle on the counter and goes to speak when he feels Baekhyun's hands on his sides, turning him around and pressing him against the fridge. Oh.

Baekhyun presses a kiss to Joonmyun's lips, licking into his mouth and Joonmyun whines in the back of his throat. His hands find Baekhyun's waist easily and inch under his shirt, rubbing at the heated skin there. If this is what he gets every morning from now on, Joonmyun wouldn't have another complaint in his life. "Coffee is still gross," Baekhyun mutters, his head cocked to the side and eyes swimming. _Fuck, that's hot._ "But, I think I can get used to it."

Joonmyun lets out a breathy chuckle as Baekhyun takes a small step back. They're still _so_ close, Joonmyun can practically feel Baekhyun's warmth radiating off his body.

"Yeah, me too."

Joonmyun hears Chanyeol groan from the living room, his I’m waking up and I’m not too keen about it groan. He pouts a little when Baekhyun takes the juice and returns to his seat at the table. Baekhyun mock pouts back and it makes him laugh.

“Morning, hyung,” Chanyeol grumbles as he lumbers into the kitchen just as Joonmyun dumps the remainder of his coffee down the sink. “Why are you awake, Baek?”

“Joonmyun hyung woke me up,” Baekhyun says with fake exasperation.

“Not sure that’s quite true, you could’ve went back to sleep,” Joonmyun counters and Chanyeol yaws loudly as he shuffles boxes of cereal around to find his own. “Anyway, I’m leaving. I don’t want to be late.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol bid him farewell and he walks out of the kitchen to grab his jacket and slip on his shoes. Just a few hours until he’s back home and he can see Baekhyun again. And probably _kiss_ Baekhyun. Joonmyun forces himself not to wiggle, because he’s an adult and adults don’t do that. He can’t stop the smile that’s made a home on his face, though.

Jongdae opens the door just as Joonmyun’s about to leave, a smile plastered on his face, as well.

“See you tomorrow,” he chirps, extra bright for this early. Joonmyun peeks around him to see Lu Han and Minseok waving goodbye to him with smiles of their own.

“Oh, hi, Joonmyun! Have a good day at work!” Minseok says when he spots Joonmyun behind Jongdae inside their apartment. Joonmyun smiles back at him and tells him he will, of course.

Once they close their door Jongdae turns around, limbs turning to lead as he sinks to the floor with a groan. He drags himself slowly to lay in front of the couch and lays spread eagle, limbs going in all directions.

“Sleep well, Dae,” Joonmyun chuckles before he calls to the other two in the kitchen. “Jongdae is out here, he looks worse than usual! Bye!”

“Shut up Joon,” Jongdae huffs as Joonmyun walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Just as he’s about to walk down the stairs Minseok peeks his head of the door and stage whispers Joonmyun’s name, making him spin around.

“Hey, sorry,” Minseok says, closing the door behind him as he steps out of his apartment into the hallway. Joonmyun is cutting his time real close this morning. “I have a quick question.”

“Ask away,” Joonmyun prompts. He’s not even sure what Minseok has to ask him, they’ve barely talked before. Just a few exchanged greetings in the hallways.

“Is Jongdae single?”

The question takes him off guard, and he wants to think that this is the question that will solve all of Jongdae’s problems, but he can’t be certain. Maybe they’re just concerned that he’s flirting with them and they’re well, together.

“Yeah, he is,” Joonmyun nods and Minseok’s eyes go a little wide. He doesn’t know how to take that either. Joonmyun just hopes it means something good for his little brother.

“Alright, thanks. I won’t keep you any longer,” Minseok says in a rush and Joonmyun barely gets a goodbye out before Minseok hurries back into his apartment. Joonmyun frowns and jogs down the stairs and out the front door of the building. He’ll tell Jongdae on his lunch break, or maybe save it till he gets home. Just a few hours, if his boss doesn’t decide to keep him late.

Of course, his boss keeps him late, and Joonmyun is barely able to drag himself up the stairs to their apartment. His eyes hurt from staring at a computer screen all day and his back makes him feel about eighty-six years old.

He hears the muffled voices before he even gets to the door, they must be drinking. Joonmyun groans quietly, he really doesn’t want to deal with drunk anyone. He just wants to sleep. At nine p.m., like the grandpa he is.

“No, you have to call me hyung! I’m older than you!” Jongdae shouts as he points his finger at Chanyeol who looks exasperated. Joonmyun wasn’t really expecting this is what he was going to come home to tonight.

“I’m only two months younger!”

Baekhyun is laying on his stomach on the floor, ignoring the two on the couch arguing in favor of scrolling through his phone with headphones in. Joonmyun toes off his shoes and walks over to Baekhyun and nudges him with his foot to get his attention. The younger jumps slightly and looks up, a smile quickly taking over his face.

“Welcome home, Business Man,” Baekhyun says as he takes out his headphones. Joonmyun hangs up his coat and sits down next to him on the floor. Joonmyun rubs his hand on Baekhyun’s lower back gently as a quiet greeting. He doesn’t have the energy to talk.

“Okay, dude, listen,” Chanyeol interrupts whatever Jongdae was yelling about age and formalities. It makes both Joonmyun and Baekhyun look over to them. “I don’t know if this is some sort of kink, or whatever. And I’m not going to judge you, because good for you, but I’m not calling you hyung.”

“Chanyeol listen to me,” Jongdae tries again, but Chanyeol holds up a drunk and wobbling hand and shakes his head.

“Over my dead body.”

Jongdae groans and slumps down into the cushions, practically sliding off the couch onto the floor. “I’m so tired of everyone being older than me!”

Joonmyun chuckles and Baekhyun just shakes his head. Jongdae had issues with this when they were little, too. He liked to be in charge, but that doesn’t always fly well when you’re the youngest in the house.

“Kyungsoo is younger than you,” Baekhyun points out and Jongdae peeks an eye at him, a pout on his face.

“One, Kyungsoo doesn’t live with us so there’s not even an opportunity. Two, he’d kill me before he called me hyung. And, three, welcome home, Myunnie.”

“Oh, hey,” Chanyeol perks up at the mention of Joonmyun’s, and smiles his biggest smile while waving to him. “When did you get here?”

“Like five minutes ago, but I’m gonna sleep because I’m exhausted,” Joonmyun yawns as he stands up and scrubs at his sore eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a glasses day, he can already tell. Baekhyun offers his hand and Joonmyun pulls him up as well.

“Party pooper,” Jongdae grumbles and grabs an open beer bottle on the floor to take a drink.

“If the party I’m pooping on is you and Chanyeol arguing about formalities, then I’m okay with that.”

“Night, hyung.” Chanyeol waves again and Joonmyun smiles at him.

“Night, Chanyeol-ah.”

Joonmyun almost forgets that he and Baekhyun have crossed over the mutual liking line, but he’s reminded as soon as the door clicks shut and Baekhyun’s hands are wrapped around his middle. Untucking his shirt and unbuttoning buttons one by one. He lolls his head back onto Baekhyun’s shoulder as the latter leaves soft wet kisses on his neck.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun sighs quietly, every bone in his body weighing him down. “I’m so tired.”

“I know, hyung.” Joonmyun can feel Baekhyun’s smile against his skin as the last button is undone and his shirt is slipped off his shoulders. “I’m just helping you undress, so we can sleep.”

Joonmyun lets his eyes close slowly as Baekhyun kisses his shoulders and rubs his hands up and down Joonmyun’s arms. His fingers are soft and warm and Joonmyun never wants him to stop touching.

Baekhyun unbuckles his belt next, and in any other context this would be beyond hot, but Joonmyun is just ready to sleep. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to have a single problem with that. Joonmyun shimmies out of his slacks and Baekhyun takes his hand, leading him to Baekhyun’s bed. He climbs onto the mattress and under the covers, pulling them up to his chin and peeks his eyes open as he watches Baekhyun move around the room, undressing and getting things ready for tomorrow.

“Your butt is cute,” Joonmyun yawns as Baekhyun hops out of his jeans. He lets out a laugh and looks back at Joonmyun, black hair falling in his eyes. Joonmyun is overwhelmed even in his sleepy state.

“Ditto.”

Baekhyun shuts off the bed side lamp before pulling up the covers and climbing over Joonmyun to lay on the opposite side next to the wall. Joonmyun rolls over to face him, immediately tangling his legs with Baekhyun’s. It’s nice to have someone to cuddle with.

“Hey,” Joonmyun whispers into the dark, eyes still not adjusted enough to see Baekhyun’s face.

“Hey.”

“Kiss me.”

“Okay.”

Joonmyun feels Baekhyun’s hand on the side of his face first. His thumb stroking his cheek until he finds Joonmyun’s lips. He presses the pad of his thumb against Joonmyun’s bottom lip gently, and Joonmyun is tempted to take it into his mouth and suck. Baekhyun leans forward, Joonmyun can feel the shift in the mattress, the closeness of his body. He moves his thumb just before their lips press together, but his hand is still cradling Joonmyun’s face.

Joonmyun sighs softly into the kiss, he’s waited all day for this, and pulls Baekhyun closer, closer. Until Baekhyun is practically on top of him, body propped up by his elbow and his other hand moving into Joonmyun’s hair.

He moans quietly and Baekhyun swallows it, tongue moving against his own. Joonmyun doesn’t know when Baekhyun’s thigh ended up pressed in between his legs, or when he started rutting up against him. He feels exhaustion pulling him over the edge of sleep, but he doesn’t want to stop.

“Joonmyun,” Baekhyun’s whispers against Joonmyun’s lips, sounding strained. “Fuck, Joonmyun, we can’t.”

Joonmyun nods belatedly, mind foggy with arousal and exhaustion. “I know. You’re really hot, I couldn’t help it.”

Baekhyun chuckles quietly and gives Joonmyun a few chaste kisses before he lays back down. He pulls Joonmyun close to him and Joonmyun rests his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Sorry, Baekhyun-ah,” Joonmyun slurs as he lets himself fall asleep slowly.

“Don’t apologize, I want it, too. Just when you’re awake,” Baekhyun says into Joonmyun’s hair, and he barely catches is. He falls asleep with Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around him tightly.

 

Things seem to move quickly around them. Joonmyun feels like he’s nailed in one place and the world around him is moving at high speed. He feels Baekhyun’s kisses and hears his laughs, he loves them. He might love Baekhyun. He sees Kyungsoo’s knowing looks and watches sped up versions of Chanyeol and Jongdae being themselves. Of Jongdae getting closer to Minseok and Lu Han, of Chanyeol falling more in love with Kyungsoo by the day. The days to when he moves out keeps getting closer and closer, he doesn’t want it.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun wheezes, patting the others back. They’re laying on the floor in the living room, Baekhyun completely on top of him, squishing him against the wooden floor with his dead weight. Pororo is playing on the TV to Joonmyun’s left, this episode is something about making the right choices.

Chanyeol and Jongdae are in their spots on the couch, hung over and eyes half closed as they watch the little blue penguin waddle across the screen with his friends. Joonmyun mentioned once that Kyungsoo and Pororo looked alike and the other three laughed loudly. A few hours later when Kyungsoo came over, Joonmyun was hit with a pillow.

“Baekhyun get up,” Joonmyun wheezes again and Baekhyun finally pushes himself off Joonmyun to lay on the floor next to him. Joonmyun reaches over and pats Baekhyun’s chest lightly before he sits up and scrubs at his eyes. Chanyeol and Jongdae are still slowly eating their breakfast, chewing at a camel’s pace.

Living here, for nearly six months, has been close to the best time of his life. Even though it’s with his brother and his rowdy friends, Joonmyun has never felt more welcomed in his life, has never felt more at home. Except maybe when it’s just him and Baekhyun cuddling and whispering to each other like teenagers in the middle of the night.

He thinks that only Kyungsoo, and maybe by default Chanyeol, knows about his and Baekhyun’s…relationship. He doesn’t know what to call it, really. They kiss and it’s great and they have confessed to each other, but he doesn’t think that they’re boyfriends, and they haven’t had sex. Just because there’s no time lately. Not because Joonmyun wants to wait, because he doesn’t. But, he wants it to be at the right time, as ridiculously virgin as that sounds. (He’s not.)

Baekhyun’s legs wrap around Joonmyun’s waist and he pats them gently as Baekhyun pulls himself closer and sits up behind him. The younger kisses along the top of Joonmyun’s back gently and massages his shoulders. Jongdae doesn’t even notice, and it makes Joonmyun wiggle. This is nothing, but the idea of them doing anything while people are in the same room, completely oblivious makes Joonmyun’s heart skip a beat and his pulse race. He thinks Baekhyun knows.

A knock at the door pops their bubble and makes them both jump, Baekhyun’s hands dropping from Joonmyun’s shoulders. Jongdae and Chanyeol make no move to get get the door so Joonmyun lugs himself up and shuffles his way to answer the door. He cracks open the door and peeks out to see Minseok standing on the other side.

“Oh, hey, hyung,” Joonmyun says and steps back to open the door a little wider. Minseok offers him a smile, but it seems distracted.

“Hi, Joonmyun,” he clears his throat and rolls back onto the balls of his feet. “Is Jongdae here?”

“Yeah.” Joonmyun nods and turns towards the couch, waving to get Jongdae’s attention. “Jongdae-yah, it’s Minseok hyung.”

Jongdae immediately perks up, standing up and early tripping over himself to get to the door. Joonmyun finds it amusing, and Baekhyun must too because he hears the latter snort behind him.

“Hey,” Jongdae breathes when Joonmyun steps away from the door and takes his place. “It’s Saturday.”

Minseok must look worried because Jongdae immediately backtracks telling him that it’s fine and he’s glad to see him.

“I was wondering… Could Lu Han and I talk to you, at ours?”

Joonmyun looks back at Baekhyun with his eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Is this really what Jongdae has been waiting for, for longer than Joonmyun has been here?

“Yeah? I mean, of course,” Jongdae says too quickly as he looks back at Joonmyun who’s shrugging and Baekhyun who’s sat wide eyed in shock on the floor. “I’ll be back?”

Jongdae closes the door behind him and Chanyeol speaks for the first time the whole morning.

“How much money are we betting that they’re all gonna fuck?”

Baekhyun says ten dollars the same time Joonmyun yells out, not wanting to think about his brother having sex, especially not early on a Saturday morning. Chanyeol laughs, finally waking up and Baekhyun stands up, his hand finding the small of Joonmyun’s back immediately.

“Did Jongdae really woo the neighbors?” Joonmyun questions, almost in disbelief.

“Seems like it, hyung.” Baekhyun nods once, chuckling to himself and then moves away. Joonmyun misses the touch on his back, but only he has to know that.

He helps Chanyeol collect the dishes from the living room and take them to the kitchen as Baekhyun gets in the shower. There's no time to think about joining him, either, because Chanyeol is pulling him back to the living room and asking Joonmyun to listen to his new composition. It's beautiful, really, really beautiful. Just like all of Chanyeol's other songs he makes.

"So, are you and Baekhyun really a thing? Because Kyungsoo thinks so," Chanyeol says as he ends the song. Joonmyun tries not to freak out, but it doesn’t really work. Are they a thing? He _hopes_ so. What even classifies something as being _a thing_?

"I guess?"

"Does Jongdae know?"

Joonmyun worries at his bottom lip, staying quiet long enough for Chanyeol to look up from where he's scribbling on a piece of paper.

"So, I'm going to take that as a no," Chanyeol says slowly, and Joonmyun deflates, slumping back into the couch.

"Do you think he'd hate me? I mean, Baekhyun is his best friend. And I didn't really think about it, but I couldn't help it either," Joonmyun whines and Chanyeol smiles at him, warm and fond.

"No, he's not going to hate you. But, you should tell him."

Joonmyun nods and rubs his face. At least he doesn't have to tell him right now, especially since he doesn’t know what he and Baekhyun are. Chanyeol packs up his stuff and says he's going to Kyungsoo's for the weekend.

"Be safe," he winks and Joonmyun rolls his eyes, closing the door behind Chanyeol, ignores the heat rising on his cheeks. He shuffles back to his and Baekhyun's room, flopping stomach down on his bed. Baekhyun should be out of the shower any minute now, so he'll at least have someone to talk to. Joonmyun plays music on his phone and sings along with his face buried in the mattress.

A hand comes down and smacks against Joonmyun’s ass, making him call out and flip over, holding onto his assaulted cheek. He pouts at Baekhyun who is laughing to himself. He walks over to his dresser like nothing happened and drops his towel to the floor. Joonmyun huffs and looks away, cheeks pink.

“You’re so mean,” he grumbles, arms crossed across his chest as he sits up and Baekhyun hums from the other side of the room.

“Where’s Chanyeol?”

“Kyungsoo’s for the weekend.”

Joonmyun feels a dip in his bed and soon Baekhyun is right behind him, kissing his cheek, water dripping from his wet hair onto Joonmyun’s shoulder. “So, we have the apartment to ourselves?”

Baekhyun’s breath ghosts against his ear when he talks and it makes Joonmyun shiver a little. He hums in affirmation and closes his eyes when Baekhyun’s lips move down his neck and across his shoulders. They could do anything, technically. No one’s home, and they wouldn’t have to worry about it being awkward when they leave the room later on to any number of eyes.

“What do you want to do?” Baekhyun asks again and his fingers grip onto Joonmyun’s shoulders, massaging gently. Joonmyun sighs out and let’s his chin drop to his chest. What does he want? He wants… Baekhyun. He wants to be around Baekhyun and to talk to Baekhyun. He wants Baekhyun to want those things as well. He wants to know what they are and what they’re doing, he wants a lot of things.

Joonmyun rests his head back on Baekhyun’s shoulder as his hands slip down his arms, still gently kneading his muscles. Baekhyun’s wet hair is cold against his skin, little droplets falling onto his cheek and slipping down under his jaw.

“I want,” Joonmyun breathes out slowly, reveling in the way Baekhyun’s hands feel against him. Baekhyun hums, encouraging him to continue. “For you to tell me something.”

“Anything.”

Joonmyun takes his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it. How is he supposed to ask without sounding like an idiot? Baekhyun’s hands are back to massaging his shoulders, thumbs pressing in firmly to the muscles on his back. If Baekhyun doesn’t want what he wants, he’ll look desperate. He knows. Baekhyun will stop massaging him, and there will be a long stretch of silence before Joonmyun awkwardly excuses himself.

“What… Are we?” Joonmyun asks quietly, he sounds nervous. He _is_ nervous. Baekhyun snorts in his ear and Joonmyun’s heart plummets.

“What a way to phrase that question, hyung,” Baekhyun sounds like he’s biting back laughter. It makes Joonmyun feel even worse. His heart sinks down through the mattress and into a little puddle beneath his bed. Baekhyun’s body moves away, but his hands come up to touch Joonmyun’s chin. Baekhyun turns his head to face him, his thumb rubbing over his jaw. “Open your eyes.”

Joonmyun exhales through his nose slowly and complies. He doesn’t know if he was this worried for his job interview. He expects Baekhyun to be annoyed, or something. He’s not, he’s really, really not. A fond smile is playing on Baekhyun’s lips, eyes shining in the light. He looks… Unreal.

“What do you want us to be?” He whispers, thumb never stopping on his jaw. Joonmyun blinks at him, swallows. What does he want? He knows what he wants. He just needs to tell him. It’s now or never.

“I want,” he swallows again, his mouth is dry. “I want you.”

Baekhyun smiles at him, head tilting to the side. “You have me, of course.”

His head is spinning, his heart thudding in his chest. He has Baekhyun, of course. Joonmyun wants to laugh in disbelief, wants to celebrate, wants to yell. Maybe even wants to cry.

“I do?”

“Forever, if you wanted.”

This time Joonmyun does laugh, and Baekhyun laughs with him. He pulls Joonmyun towards him and kisses him through smiles and disbelieving laughs. Joonmyun rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s, eyes flitting between Baekhyun’s, mirrored smiles on their faces. It’s corny, and Joonmyun loves it.

“I’d like that,” Joonmyun breathes out and Baekhyun laughs quietly again, his thumb still rubbing against his cheek. Joonmyun leans into it.

Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss again, and Joonmyun melts in Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun pulls Joonmyun’s shoulder back until he’s laying on his back, looking up at Baekhyun. He rests his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs when the younger straddles his lower torso.

Baekhyun tips his head to the side a little, his hands resting on top of Joonmyun’s. Their fingers intertwine and Joonmyun squeezes his hands gently. Baekhyun’s slender fingers fit just where they’re meant to between his. It’s an incredibly cheesy thought to have, but Joonmyun can’t help himself.

“Me too,” Baekhyun smiles and leans down, taking Joonmyun’s face in his hands and kissing him. Joonmyun gasps at the desperation that’s suddenly overwhelming his every sense. It’s not just him, but Baekhyun as well, who is tangling his fingers into Joonmyun’s hair and licking into his mouth. Joonmyun wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s back, holding him against his chest.

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan as Joonmyun tries to rut up against him. Baekhyun breaks the kiss and trails kisses along Joonmyun’s jaw down to his neck. “We need to get this off,” Baekhyun mumbles into the crook of his neck as he tugs on Joonmyun’s shirt. Joonmyun nods quickly and sits up, holding onto Baekhyun so he doesn’t fall backwards.

Joonmyun pulls his shirt over his head as Baekhyun moves off his lap to kneel between his legs. As soon as the shirt is on the floor Baekhyun moves forward to kiss Joonmyun again. He bites down on Joonmyun’s lower lip, making him whine low in the back of his throat. Every touch is putting Joonmyun on edge, burning his skin and making him want more, now.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun pleads as he’s pushed back into the bed and Baekhyun kisses down his chest and over his stomach.

“What do you want, Joonmyun?” Baekhyun asks, his lips just under his navel, hot breath tickling his happy trail. Joonmyun brings his hands up to his face and goosebumps rise on his skin.

Joonmyun’s heart is hammering in his chest, and he’s flushed from head to toe. Surely Baekhyun knows what he wants. Baekhyun grips Joonmyun through the fabric of his sweats making him gasp and roll his hips up desperately.

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, please,” Joonmyun says as he levels his stare with Baekhyun’s whose eyes flash something dark. Baekhyun squeezes Joonmyun’s cock and strokes once, achingly slow, making Joonmyun let out a low whine as he rolls his hips again. He’s thought about this for months, dreamt of Baekhyun fucking him, and now it’s happening for real. He needs more, he needs and needs and wants Baekhyun to give him it all.

Baekhyun makes quick work of pulling off Joonmyun’s pants and kissing along his bare thighs. He’s so hard already, and barely anything has happened. Joonmyun doesn’t even half a mind to be embarrassed about it, especially not when Baekhyun nips at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.

Baekhyun grips Joonmyun’s cock again, his long slender fingers wrapping loosely around him and he lets out a shuddering breath as Baekhyun massages the pad of his thumb into Joonmyun’s frenulum.

“Look at this, Joonmyun-ah,” Baekhyun nearly coos and Joonmyun has to hold back a moan from spilling from his lips. “So wet for me already. How long have you been waiting for me to fuck you?”

Baekhyun takes his first finger and rubs it around the head of Joonmyun’s cock, spreading his precome slowly. Joonmyun’s fingers tingle at the cooling sensation as Baekhyun blows air on his damp cock.

“F-fuck… So long, please,” Joonmyun chokes out as he lifts his head to look at Baekhyun again. His jaw sags as Baekhyun places a kiss on the tip gently. He takes him into his mouth, pink lips enveloping the crown of Joonmyun’s cock, tongue swirling around and sucking, leaving Joonmyun whining into his arm.

Baekhyun’s free hand moves up and down Joonmyun’s thigh as he pushes the tip of his tongue onto his slit making Joonmyun arch off the bed. He needs more, he needs Baekhyun to give him what he wants, but Baekhyun pushes his hips back down and holds him in place instead, going at his own pace. His mouth pops off the head of Joonmyun’s cock with a wet noise that makes his eyes roll to the back of his head and goosebumps rise on his skin.

“You look so good like this,” Baekhyun murmurs as he brushes the tips of his fingers along Joonmyun’s length slowly. The sensation makes him shake. “All spread out and desperate for me. I could get used to this.”

‘I can give you more,’ Is what Joonmyun wants to say, but his words get lost in a breathy moan as twists his palm around the head of Joonmyun’s cock. Baekhyun hums softly as he moves his hand down and slips a finger between Joonmyun’s ass cheeks and presses against his hole, massaging and prodding gently. Joonmyun lets his eyes fall closed and breath rush from his lungs, pleasure filling to the brim.

Baekhyun moves his body so he’s hovering over Joonmyun, their bare chests flush against each other. Joonmyun can feel Baekhyun’s cock hard against his waist and he wants to see it, touch it, anything. Joonmyun’s heart his pounding in his ears and he knows that Baekhyun can feel it against his chest. The younger kisses across Joonmyun’s face until he gets to the corner of his mouth, tongue swiping across Joonmyun’s bottom lip, coaxing the latter to open his mouth letting him lick into his mouth. Joonmyun sucks Baekhyun’s tongue for a few moments, eliciting a moan that rumbles in Baekhyun’s chest. His fingers are still pressing against Joonmyun’s hole insistently, not pushing in quite yet, but enough to get Joonmyun antsy.

“Will you fuck me already?” Joonmyun huffs out as he rolls his hips up into Baekhyun’s thigh that’s slot between his own. Baekhyun laughs quietly against Joonmyun’s lips and nods.

“Your wish is my command.”

Baekhyun pushes himself away from Joonmyun and it makes him whine from the loss of contact, Baekhyun chuckles at him again as he climbs off the bed and goes to his bedside table to pull out a small packet of lube and a condom. Joonmyun grips himself and strokes his cock slowly as he watches Baekhyun make his way back over to where he’s spread out on the sheets.

“Some time I’m going to need to just watch you get yourself off, because this is really hot,” Baekhyun says as he kneels between Joonmyun’s legs. Joonmyun lets out a quiet moan as he squeezes his cock tightly and nods at Baekhyun’s suggestion. “I’ll watch you fuck yourself while you pretend it’s me.”

Joonmyun keens at Baekhyun’s words, a loud whine spilling from his lips and muttered pleads as he strokes himself faster and arches off the bed. Baekhyun grabs Joonmyun’s wrist to stop him and he looks up to the younger, panting and mildly frustrated.

“That’s my job,” he says with a smirk and Joonmyun grumbles as he lets his head fall back into the pillows. _Not fair_. Fine, if Baekhyun isn’t going to play fair, neither is Joonmyun.

Joonmyun sits up as Baekhyun kicks off his boxers and sits back on his heels, getting ready to open the condom and roll it on. Baekhyun gives him a confused look as he kisses him swiftly and takes Baekhyun’s cock into his hand stroking him slowly. Baekhyun lets out a shuddering breath and his hands immediately tangle in Joonmyun’s hair. Joonmyun leans down as he kneels in front of the younger and licks at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head slowly. Baekhyun moans quietly and his grip tightens, making Joonmyun’s scalp tingle.

As Joonmyun takes Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth fully, Baekhyun runs his hands along his back, letting him bob his head slowly. Baekhyun’s cock is heavy on his tongue and it makes heat pool in the pit of Joonmyun’s stomach. He takes Baekhyun further into his mouth, the tip of his cock just barely touching the back of his throat. Baekhyun moans and tugs on Joonmyun’s hair a little.

“Fuck, Joonmyun,” Baekhyun breathes out and releases his grip on Joonmyun’s hair. “Can I?”

Baekhyun thrusts his hips up into Joonmyun’s face slowly, just once, and Joonmyun responds with a groan around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun moves his hips again, cock hitting the back of Joonmyun’s throat. He nearly gags, but Baekhyun pulls back just as his throat starts to constrict. Joonmyun’s hands are on the younger’s thighs to steady himself and his eyes are watering from his gag reflex, but he breathes in deeply through his nose and steels himself as he moves his head down till his nose his almost pressing against Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun moans loudly and leans back on his hand to watch as he fucks into Joonmyun’s mouth gently.

Joonmyun pulls back after a few thrusts, coughing and spit running down his chin, his eyelashes are wet from the involuntary tears that sprung from his eyes. Baekhyun wastes no time in surging forward and wiping away the stray tears below Joonmyun’s eyes and kissing him so hard it makes their teeth clank against each other. Joonmyun laughs quietly and pulls Baekhyun back by the hair on the back of his head gently.

“Baekhyun-ah, slow down,” he whispers as he pecks Baekhyun’s lips between each word. Truthfully, he wants to tell himself to slow down as well, to calm down and take his time. At the same time, he wants Baekhyun completely and immediately. Baekhyun nods as he slides his hand up Joonmyun’s thigh to his cock and begins to stroke him again. Joonmyun lays back on the bed and pulls Baekhyun with him, Baekhyun’s hand trapped between their bodies.

“You’re okay?” Baekhyun asks as he kisses Joonmyun’s open mouth. Joonmyun lets out a huff of a laugh and raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

“I’m more than okay. Just take your time, yeah?” Joonmyun smiles up at Baekhyun who almost seems a little bashful, like the roles are reversed and Joonmyun is the one calling the shots. He doesn’t want that right now, though, he wants to be Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun’s only. Joonmyun reaches up with his hand and cradles Baekhyun’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along his heated skin. “Promise, I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun leans into Joonmyun’s hand a little before Joonmyun pulls him into a kiss. Baekhyun focuses back on twisting his hand around Joonmyun’s cock as he swallows every one of Joonmyun’s moans that spill from his lips. His grip is tight around Joonmyun, but his pace is steady and slow, edging Joonmyun closer and closer. Baekhyun buries his head into the crook of Joonmyun’s neck as he ruts up against Joonmyun’s waist in time with his hand.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun moans as he rolls his hips up into Baekhyun’s fist. Their heads collide without much force as Joonmyun lifts his from the bed and Baekhyun laughs softly, trying his hardest to keep his composure. “Hold them together, please.”

Joonmyun lifts Baekhyun’s waist off his helping Baekhyun readjust himself. He watches as Baekhyun’s long slender fingers wrap around both of their cocks and sighs out when Baekhyun moves his hand slowly, stroking them both. Joonmyun thrusts up into his fist muttering quiet words while Baekhyun kisses along his chest and neck.

“Good?” Baekhyun asks as he bites down on Joonmyun’s clavicle making the older moan loudly into his hair. Joonmyun wraps his arms Baekhyun’s back and fucks into his fist faster. He’s moaning nonsense, he knows, but the heat in his stomach is building and building and he’s felt like he’s waited hours to come.

“So good, Baekhyun-ah,” Joonmyun nearly sobs as Baekhyun lets go of his own cock to let Joonmyun fuck into the tight ring of his fist. “Fuck, it’s so good. I– wanna come so bad.”

Joonmyun’s hands fall from Baekhyun’s back to grip the sheets. He’s so close, all the sudden, the need to come overwhelming him as he whimpers out Baekhyun’s name like a mantra. Baekhyun’s hand is all over his body, rubbing against the inside of his thighs, rubbing over his chest, twisting his nipples. Joonmyun moans loudly into the pillow as Baekhyun rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, it’s so sensitive that that alone almost makes him come.

He’s practically writhing in the bed when Baekhyun finally says, “Come for me, Joonmyun-ah.”

Joonmyun shakes as the ball of heat in the pit of his stomach catches fire and his orgasm rushes through him, consuming him. He pulls at the sheets, knuckles white, as come falls in white stripes over his stomach and chest and pulses out onto Baekhyun’s fist as he strokes Joonmyun through his climax. Joonmyun can’t do much but slowly peel open his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest and sweat slipping down his hairline, to watch as Baekhyun squeezes the last of his come onto his fingers. Small quakes go through Joonmyun’s body while Baekhyun swipes his fingers through the white lines of come littering his chest, gathering it on his fingers.

“Will you taste?” He asks as he tilts his head a little to the left, questioning and anything but innocent. Joonmyun nods and Baekhyun brings his fingers up to Joonmyun’s mouth. “Such a pretty little thing.” His mouth mirrors Joonmyun’s, tongue slightly sticking out and lips parted as Baekhyun presses the pads of his fingers on his tongue lightly. He lets out a breathy moan as Joonmyun sucks on them, rolling his tongue over the three digits and tasting his bitter come.

“Get yourself off,” Joonmyun whispers after he removes Baekhyun’s fingers from his mouth. Baekhyun seems to startle out of a haze before he begins to stroke himself. Joonmyun takes his fingers back into his mouth, licking them slowly, letting Baekhyun slip them towards the back of his throat momentarily. Joonmyun can tell he won’t last, not with how his hips are already twitching and eyebrows scrunching up on his face.

Baekhyun hooks his fingers behind Joonmyun’s bottom teeth and pulls open his jaw gently as he pants softly. His jaw is slack and Joonmyun can see the muscles in his stomach tightening and releasing. He whimpers a quiet ‘Please, Joonmyun.’ as he lets go. His come paints Joonmyun’s skin where his come once was. Baekhyun’s fingers slip from Joonmyun’s mouth to his chest as he hunches over, stroking himself through his orgasm. Joonmyun bites down on his lip as he swipes his own fingers through Baekhyun’s come on his stomach and lifts the younger’s chin with a clean finger.

“You too,” he whispers and Baekhyun opens his mouth welcoming Joonmyun’s come covered fingers. Joonmyun sighs softly as he licks his come off Joonmyun’s fingers, a smile growing on his lips. Baekhyun bites down on Joonmyun’s finger gently, teeth gleaming and Joonmyun laughs softly, pulling him into a kiss. Joonmyun wraps his legs around Baekhyun’s waist who can’t seem to stop wiggling.

“Are you okay?” Joonmyun asks against Baekhyun’s mouth with a laugh and Baekhyun nods once before pecking him on the lips.

“Great. Really happy.”

Joonmyun’s heart must burst, because he can’t stop himself from letting a smile spread across his face and kiss Baekhyun again. “You didn’t even put your dick in me and you’re this happy? Noted.”

Baekhyun sits back on the heels of his feet with a pout on his face, and it makes Joonmyun’s heart flutter. “Now wait, I still want to fuck you. Eventually, I mean.”

Joonmyun sits up, his legs draped over Baekhyun’s and takes his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks. “Oh, you will, trust me. And I’ll fuck you. Just you wait.”

He pecks Baekhyun’s lips one last time before climbing off the bed and stretching, toes curling and he dances on his feet a little before picking up a pair of boxers from the floor and putting them on. Baekhyun stands up from the bed and kisses the back of Joonmyun’s shoulders, from left to right. He can definitely get used to how affectionate they both are after sex. Wow, he really had sex with Baekhyun, kind of, and it was great. Like, amazing.

“Please, boost my ego more, hyung,” Baekhyun chuckles and Joonmyun covers his mouth, feeling his ears turn red.

“I didn’t just say that out loud,” Joonmyun whispers into his hand.

“Like… Amazing.”

Baekhyun cackles as he runs away from Joonmyun and out into the empty apartment, grabbing a pair of pants on the way out. Joonmyun chases after him into the kitchen and traps him against the wall, hands pinned to the wall above his head.

“Hey,” Baekhyun pouts as he looks down at their chests pressed together. “You’re getting come all over me.”

“Good.” Joonmyun plants a wet kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek that makes him groan before Joonmyun lets him go and walks to the bathroom to clean himself off. “Come on, you need to wash yourself.”

“Round two?” Baekhyun calls as Joonmyun walks through the door and flips on the light. He leans back to peek out of the doorway at Baekhyun with a smirk.

“If you’re a good boy,” he says with a shrug and Baekhyun shuffles towards him with a goofy look on his face that makes Joonmyun feel warm to his toes.

Baekhyun turns on the water and pulls the curtain closed behind him as Joonmyun grabs two towels for them. When he steps into the shower, Baekhyun has his face directly under the spray of the water, his eyes are closed as it slips down his back in thick streams. Joonmyun reaches out and runs his fingers along the soft muscles in Baekhyun’s back, because he can.

“Hey…” Joonmyun murmurs and Baekhyun turns to face him, wiping the water off his face with a hand. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Joonmyun, silently telling him to continue. Joonmyun pulls his lips into his mouth, and doesn’t miss the way his stomach flips over itself. “Will you, uh, be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun’s lips part in something akin to surprise before they stretch into a smile. He steps towards Joonmyun and takes his hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth and kissing each of his fingers. “I’d love to, Joonmyun-ah.”

Joonmyun feels relief wash through him as he takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kisses him till his lungs burn and his lips hurt. If Joonmyun sinks down to his knees and lets Baekhyun come down his throat, no one has to know but them. If he comes down Baekhyun’s as the water runs cold against their skin, no one has to know that, either.

 

###

 

Joonmyun shuffles into the kitchen, Baekhyun trailing not far behind him with sleepy eyes and mussed up hair that Joonmyun loves so much. As soon as Joonmyun walks through the entrance from the living room the conversation comes to a halt, making him stop in his tracks, Baekhyun colliding into his back with a grunt.

“Why’d you stop walking,” Baekhyun mumbles as he shuffles around Joonmyun to the fridge to grabs bottle of juice. Jongdae stares at him as Chanyeol shoves cereal in his face trying to look innocent. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows it’s definitely about him. Jongdae squints at him, staying quiet as Joonmyun walks to the cupboard to grab himself a mug for coffee.

“Hey, Jongdae… How was Minseok and Lu Han’s?” Joonmyun asks slowly as he pours hot coffee into the mug with a little cream and sugar that Baekhyun had handed him before he sat down.

“Great,” Jongdae deadpans and Chanyeol must kick him because there’s shuffling and a whispered ‘ow, you asshole!’ Chanyeol grunts as he takes another bite of his cereal, watching this weird kind of stare down happening in the kitchen. “Are you and Baekhyun dating?”

Joonmyun turns around to look at his brother, Baekhyun suddenly awake at Chanyeol’s side. He’s trying to be calm, really, but he knows he probably looks panicked, if Baekhyun’s expression is anything to go by. He swallows thickly and looks back to Jongdae who looks like he’s trying to analyze Joonmyun.

“Would you be mad if we were?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Jongdae says as he crosses his arms across his chest, mouth in a thin line. He kind of looks like he’s going to be mad, and it worries Joonmyun. Jongdae was his first best friend, they grew up together, he never wants to upset his brother. The worst-case scenario is that Jongdae never talks to him again and that means Joonmyun would have a terrible life. That’s the last thing he wants.

“Answer mine first, I’m oldest.”

Jongdae opens his mouth to argue, his finger raised and all, but he relents with a sigh and tucks his hand back away under his arm as he says, “No, I wouldn’t.”

Joonmyun glances over to Baekhyun who’s glancing between him and Jongdae, a nervous look on his face. He nods when he makes eye contact with Joonmyun, letting a small encouraging smile pull at the corners of his mouth. It’s dumb that the small gesture calms Joonmyun, but it does.

“We are.” Joonmyun nods and Jongdae’s face falls as he registers the words. He groans loudly and Chanyeol whoops as he jumps into the air, knocking over the chair and laughing loudly.

“You owe me fifty bucks, Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol cackles and Jongdae raises his hand threatening to hit him when the youngest sticks his tongue out at him. Baekhyun is sitting in his seat, looking more confused than Joonmyun feels. A bet?

“You had a bet on when we’d start dating?” Baekhyun asks, warily when Chanyeol finally calms down and his laughter subsides.

“Oh, God no. Of course not, Baekhyun. You’re our best friends.” Chanyeol shakes his head as he pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I just bet Jongdae fifty dollars, like, two seconds before you walked in here because he didn’t believe me.”

“How did you even know, it happened literally two days ago.” Joonmyun frowns as he sets down his coffee on the counter. He wishes he never asked.

“Oh, I had to come back for something that I forgot, pretty little thing,” Chanyeol smirks and Joonmyun’s face immediately feels like it’s on fire, and Baekhyun looks no better than he does.

“I don’t even want to know,” Jongdae mumbles and shakes his head. “Whatever, though. It’s about time. I was getting sick of you making heart eyes at each other all day.”

“We did not, you were the one who was fawning over the neighbors!” Joonmyun whines, dancing on his feet like a little kid. He doesn’t want to admit they were being obvious, but if he thinks about it, they probably were. He felt like he needed to constantly be touching Baekhyun, and so he did, but he didn’t realize that they were giving each other looks.

“And look where that got me,” Jongdae says with a proud smile. “Not one, but _two_ boyfriends. And both you losers only have one. So, who’s the real winner here.”

“You owe Chanyeol fifty bucks,” Baekhyun deadpans as he shakes his head. He gets up from his chair to walk over to where Joonmyun is standing. Joonmyun welcomes Baekhyun into his arms, his hair still messy and eyes still tired. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Joonmyun’s middle and lays his head on his shoulder, his hair tickling Joonmyun’s face. Joonmyun’s hand finds a home on his lower back and it runs slow circles there as Baekhyun yawns and squeezes Joonmyun in a hug.

He finishes his coffee like that and Jongdae and Chanyeol leave the room one at a time to go do whatever, leaving Baekhyun and Joonmyun in their own little world. Joonmyun rests his head on top of Baekhyun’s and closes his eyes, letting himself take in every bit of this moment he can. Baekhyun warm against him as he picks on the threads of his old shirt, their breathing calm and quiet. Everything is so easy right then. Joonmyun doesn’t have to think about school or work or anything, he has Baekhyun filling his every sense to the brim and that’s all he’s wanted from the day they first met.

It was an accident, but Joonmyun thinks he might be in love.

 

Things are quiet for the last month. Minseok and Lu Han seemed to have migrated over to their apartment when Jongdae can’t go to theirs and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are as in love as ever. All five of them are are dysfunctional and loud and amusing, Joonmyun loves them all. Sometimes he sits back with Minseok and watches the others mess around with each other as they drink their beers. Other times he talks with Kyungsoo about everything and nothing.

What Joonmyun loves the most is at the end of it all he crawls into bed with Baekhyun, just the two of them. The soft touches and quiet laughs, Baekhyun’s warmth and carefulness. Joonmyun wraps himself up in Baekhyun’s presence and it always makes him feel at home. He doesn’t think about leaving, because he doesn’t know what that means for them. He chooses to live in bliss until the time comes.

The bliss doesn’t last, of course. He has to get things ready to move, he has to pack his stuff and make sure that he doesn’t accidentally take anything of Baekhyun’s. He has to sign papers and give money to his new landlord. Worst of all he sees how Baekhyun reacts to it all. Truthfully, Joonmyun doesn’t know what to say. He wants to be with Baekhyun all the time, but he can’t ask him to move with him. He can see that Baekhyun wants to say something, even when he’s the one who always changes the subject when moving comes up.

“Hyung, have you talked to Baekhyun about any of this?” Jongdae asks as they walk through the grocery store gathering food for some party they insist on throwing. Something about a promotion that Kyungsoo got. Joonmyun grabs a bag of chips from the shelf and sighs quietly to himself.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Jongdae hums and nods as he pushes the cart along. Joonmyun is waiting for a lecture, because for some reason Jongdae is always the one to scold and not the other way around.

“You’re not breaking up with him, right?” He asks finally and just the thought makes Joonmyun’s heart hurt way more than it should.

“Of course not,” Joonmyun says firmly, and he means it. He’s not even moving that far away, it just seems like it’s thousands of miles away.

“Good.” Jongdae grabs two bottles of champagne and sets them in the grocery cart gently. “I know Baekhyun better than anyone, probably, and I know that no matter what he wants you to be happy.”

That doesn’t really help, because as long as he has Baekhyun he’s happy. It doesn’t matter if they live in the same apartment or worlds away. As long as he gets to talk to Baekhyun, he’s okay. Joonmyun chews on his bottom lip as he trails behind Jongdae, it doesn’t have to be so complicated.

“I want him to move with me, but what about you? And isn’t it too soon? What if I scare him away?” Joonmyun rambles and Jongdae only smiles at him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

“Trust me, the last thing you could do is scare him away. And no matter what, I’ll be fine. I have Lu Han and Minseok, right? Kyungsoo could move in, too, if we needed it,” Jongdae smiles, his words calming just a small fraction of Joonmyun’s heart. “He really likes you, hyung.”

Joonmyun nods and lets the corners of his lips turn up, if Jongdae thinks it’ll be okay, then it will be. He helps Jongdae load the groceries onto the conveyor belt for the clerk to scan and bag in silence, letting his thoughts move around his head as he tries to come up with the answer he needs. It’s a lot more complicated than he wanted it to be. If he thinks about it, they’ve been flirting for over five months, but even that amount of time seems a little soon to ask someone to move in with you. He’ll figure it out, eventually.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, voice soft and smile softer, as Joonmyun walks into their shared bedroom after bringing in the groceries. “You’re home.”

He gets up from where he’s laying on his bed playing on his phone and wraps his arms around Joonmyun who melts into his embrace and kisses him. Joonmyun runs his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back slowly, keeping his eyes closed as he lets himself just be. He loves this, he doesn’t want to miss this.

“Can we talk?” Baekhyun whispers after a moment and Joonmyun nods, reaching for his hand to squeeze it. Joonmyun sits down on the edge of the bed, but Baekhyun pulls him down so they’re laying, facing each other. It’s intimate and it’s them, Joonmyun loves it.

“I’m not going to break up with you,” Joonmyun says all in one breath, just to get it out of the way because he doesn’t want Baekhyun to think that. The younger laughs quietly, the apples of his cheeks shining in the afternoon light.

“I’m glad to hear that. I wasn’t planning on that either.” Baekhyun’s still laughing softly, quiet little hiccups and huffs escaping his lungs. “I can tell you’re worried, though. I don’t have to come, you know. I’ll be okay here.” Joonmyun watches Baekhyun’s lips as he talks, they still pout even though he’s almost whispering. He looks up to his eyes and they seem to sparkle, like the way animated eyes would. Like this, Baekhyun seems like a painting. The moles on his skin just happy accidents and skin smoother than silk. Hair darker than midnight and voice sweet like honey. He’s never been so enamored in his life.

“Are you sure?” Joonmyun asks as he takes Baekhyun’s hand in his, lacing their mismatched fingers together. Baekhyun nods as he watches their hands fit together.

“I promise. You won’t even be far away. I’ll still see you practically every day.”

Joonmyun sighs out, half relieved he didn’t have to make the choice, half sad because Baekhyun didn’t want to come with him. But like he said, they won’t be far apart. Baekhyun leans forward and kisses Joonmyun, and it’s full of every ounce of love that he could ever imagine. It fills him to the brim and spills over the sides.

“We should help with the party,” Baekhyun whispers against Joonmyun’s lips who grumbles quietly, pouting slightly.

“Just a few more minutes?”

“Alright.”

Joonmyun jolts awake, uncomfortably warm and excessively groggy. The bed is empty, and the sun is going down in the window casting orange and red colors into the bedroom. He doesn’t even remember falling asleep, or Baekhyun getting up. He doesn’t even think he was tired in the first place. Joonmyun rubs his eyes and gets up from the bed to shuffle to the door anyway to help with the last of the things for the party. It’s the least he can do, since he slept the day away. When he opens the door, he sees Chanyeol turning in circles, looking terribly stressed, the smell of food cooking in the kitchen distracts him momentarily.

“Chanyeol-ah, they’re in here with me!” Baekhyun calls from the kitchen and Chanyeol visibly deflates as he scuttles to the kitchen and returns with a bowl of chips and some sort of dip. Joonmyun makes his way to the kitchen to find Kyungsoo at the stove and Baekhyun rummaging around in the fridge, Jongdae nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun looks over the door once he notices Joonmyun standing there rubbing his eyes and yawning. A smile spreads over his face and he closes the door, abandoning whatever he was looking for to go to Joonmyun and kiss him once, twice.

“Morning, sunshine,” Baekhyun practically coos as he pinches Joonmyun’s swelled cheeks, making him groan and swat away Baekhyun’s grabby hands. “We’re nearly done, why don’t you go get in the shower before people get here, yeah?”

“People as in Minseok and Lu Han?” Joonmyun asks as he yawns again and Baekhyun hums as he fixes Joonmyun’s hair. “I hardly need to impress them.”

“Still, other people are still coming after them,” Baekhyun huffs and shoos Joonmyun away from the kitchen towards the bathroom. “Shower.”

“Alright, alright. I’m going.”

Baekhyun finds him in their room a little while after his shower, struggling with his tie in the mirror. Baekhyun laughs quietly as he stands behind Joonmyun and reaches around to swat his hands away from the tie. Joonmyun pouts at him through the mirror, making sure his bottom lip is sticking out and Baekhyun kisses the side of his head with a fond smile. He fixes Joonmyun’s tie and folds down the collar of his button down as he hums softly.

“You look so handsome, Joonmyunnie,” Baekhyun smiles as Joonmyun knocks his head against the younger’s gently. Joonmyun smiles back at him and reaches up to pat the side of Baekhyun’s head.

“Your turn. What are you wearing?”

Baekhyun steps away and goes to the closet to pull out a bag from the dry cleaners with black pants and a white button down. Joonmyun can already see how good he’s going to look in his mind.

“No tie though, they make me feel suffocated,” Baekhyun says as he takes the clothes out of the bag and lays them on the bed gently. Joonmyun pulls on his coat and folds the cuffs of his shirt as Baekhyun gets dressed next to him. It all seems very domestic. “You know what the party is for, right?”

“Yeah?” Joonmyun glances over at Baekhyun who’s fidgeting with the top few buttons on his shirt. “Kyungsoo’s promotion.” He reaches over and undoes the top two buttons before nodding and patting Baekhyun’s chest.

“Yes…” Baekhyun trails off as he goes to the desk wedged in the corner of the room and opens the bottom drawer. “And something else, a little more important.”

Baekhyun pulls out a black velvety box and hands it to Joonmyun, who’s heart is pounding in his ears. This is definitely not for him, he knows that Baekhyun wouldn’t propose like this and they just decided they weren’t going to live together yet. Joonmyun looks up at Baekhyun with wide eyes and whispers, “Who?”

“Kyungsoo is proposing to Chanyeol,” Baekhyun beams, the biggest smile Joonmyun has ever seen is covering his face. Joonmyun let’s out a breathless laugh as he stares at the box in his hands. “Go on, open it.”

Joonmyun opens the small box and takes out the silver band, turning it over in his fingers. He sees lines on the inside of the band and he squints trying to see what it is.

“It says ‘together’ in Kyungsoo’s voice. They’re sound waves.”

Joonmyun feels his chest tighten as he smiles and looks up at Baekhyun who’s soft expression only makes it worse. “I’m going to cry,” Joonmyun laughs weakly and Baekhyun smiles at him and kisses Joonmyun’s forehead as Joonmyun hands him back the ring and box. “Why wasn’t I told sooner?”

“You’re shit at keeping secrets, hyung,” Baekhyun says as he fixes Joonmyun’s jacket, brushing his hands down the front of his suit to smooth it out. “You couldn’t even keep a cake for my birthday a secret.

Joonmyun huffs, but it’s true. He just gets too excited and can’t hold it in. “I’m guessing I can’t be around Chanyeol much tonight until it happens then?”

“Correct.” Baekhyun pockets the box and leads Joonmyun out of the room to join the others before the important guests get there. For now, it’s just the usual seven of them. Jongdae is snug between Lu Han and Minseok on the couch and Chanyeol is still running around picking up random things and putting them in different spots, Kyungsoo still holed away in the kitchen.

“Hey, buddy… You doing okay?” Joonmyun asks as Baekhyun excuses himself to the kitchen. Chanyeol looks up at him, his styled hair threatening to flop down on his forehead and normally large eyes even bigger.

“Yeah, uh, Kyungsoo is just really nervous for some reason so _I’m_ nervous. Domino effect that only affects two people.”

Just as Joonmyun is about to open his mouth Jongdae cuts him off.

“Hyung, why don’t you go help Baekhyun, I’ve got Chanyeol under control. He just needs to pace it out.” Jongdae gives him a firm look and Joonmyun nods, sealing his mouth shut and going to the kitchen. Sometimes it really feels like Jongdae is the big brother.

“Kicked out already?” Kyungsoo asks as he checks on something boiling in a pan.

“You’re making Chanyeol nervous.”

“I’ve been nervous about this for the last four months, he can suffer for a few hours,” Kyungsoo huffs and Baekhyun laughs as he washes greens in the sink. Kyungsoo sets down the spoon and turns around, eyebrows furrowed and worry written all over his face. Joonmyun understands, he’d be shitting himself if he were in Kyungsoo’s shoes, too. “Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Joonmyun sighs softly with a smile and nods, “I know he will.”

Kyungsoo visibly deflates and turns back around to turn off all he burners. Baekhyun dries off his hands as he goes to stand next to Joonmyun, Joonmyun wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist and squeezing gently. Things seem to just be falling into place for them all and Joonmyun couldn’t be happier. He loves his boyfriend even if he hasn’t said it out loud, his little brother is happy and his friends are about to be engaged. He doesn’t think it could get much better than this.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun whispers after Kyungsoo excuses himself to get dressed before his coworkers show up. Joonmyun looks over at Baekhyun with a soft smile and kisses his cheek.

“Just how nice this all is. How happy I am.”

“Sap.” Baekhyun shakes his head but still laces their fingers together. Joonmyun doesn’t miss the light in his eyes, either.

Joonmyun keeps catching Kyungsoo looking at the clock, and Chanyeol seems to as well. Truly a domino effect. Baekhyun had passed the box over to Kyungsoo some hours ago, before anyone had arrived. Joonmyun is stood in the back with Baekhyun, his fingers tapping on the glass of champagne.

“Relax, hyung,” Baekhyun whispers as he leans over and Joonmyun rolls his eyes.

“What do you mean? I _am_ relaxed. One hundred percent chill and totally cool.” Joonmyun winces at his own words and Baekhyun laughs into his hand, not doing a very good job at concealing it. “Shut up.”

Joonmyun rocks back on his heels and takes a sip of his drink, trying to distract himself. He shouldn’t even be anxious, he’s not the one proposing after all. But he really, really is.

Baekhyun leans over, cupping a hand over Joonmyun’s ear and whispers, “I could blow you in Jongdae’s room to calm your nerves.”

The air seems to leave Joonmyun’s lungs in one big rush as he looks over at Baekhyun with wide eyes. The younger takes a sip of his champagne and smiles at one of their guests that Joonmyun never caught the name of, looking completely unbothered. Truthfully, Baekhyun looks hot as fuck with his button down and styled hair, and his proposition is more than tempting.

“What if we miss the proposal?” Joonmyun asks, he shouldn’t be seriously considering it, but.

“Hmm… Good point.” Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly, taking another sip. “Unfortunate, because your ass looks great in these pants.”

Joonmyun nearly whines and stomps his foot, because Baekhyun knows what he’s doing and what he’s offered. Baekhyun’s hand reaches behind him and takes a handful of Joonmyun’s ass, squeezing hard.

“Byun Baekhyun, we have guests,” Joonmyun tries to scold, but it sounds more breathless than anything. “Later.”

Baekhyun smirks at him around his glass and walks away with a wink leaving Joonmyun standing alone. Joonmyun huffs to himself and gravitates up towards the front of the room, where everyone is talking amongst themselves. Baekhyun walks past Kyungsoo, his hand touching his shoulder and Joonmyun’s heart starts pounding in his chest.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Baekhyun says to the small crowd of about fifteen people, catching their attention easily. “Thank you for coming and congratulating Kyungsoo on his promotion, he told me he’d like to say a few things tonight and then we’ll let you continue with your conversations.” Baekhyun looks to Kyungsoo and nods. “Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiles nervously as he takes his place in front of the small crowd. Jongdae whoops making everyone laugh and it seems to calm him down just a bit. Baekhyun takes his place by Joonmyun’s side and grabs his hand, squeezing it. From across the room it looks like Jongdae has tears in his eyes already.

“So first of all, thank you all for coming, and I hope you’re all having a good night,” Kyungsoo starts, voice quiet. He pushes up his glasses on his nose and sneaks a glance over to Baekhyun who nods. “I’m grateful for all of you who pushed me the past couple of months so I could get this promotion. You’ve all been an amazing help for me.” Joonmyun smiles as Kyungsoo talks, his thumb rubbing against Baekhyun’s hand. “One person in particular, though, has helped me the most. Chanyeol, has been my rock for the last two years, and I truthfully couldn’t have done any of this without him by my side.”

Baekhyun seems to hold his breath next to Joonmyun as he watches his friend get ready to propose. The grip he has on Joonmyun’s hand is tight and painful, but Joonmyun isn’t going to say anything.

“It was all you, Soo-yah,” Chanyeol chuckles quietly and Kyungsoo smiles at him. Joonmyun can practically feel the love radiating off him.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says as he holds out his hand for Chanyeol to take. “You’ve truly been everything I could ever ask for and more. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to have someone like you in my life, but I do know I don’t ever want to let you go.”

Baekhyun squeezes down on Joonmyun’s hand as Kyungsoo reaches into his pocket. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion in front of him.

“Park Chanyeol, will you marry me?” Kyungsoo asks as he goes down to one knee and holds the open box out in front of Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo,” Joonmyun thinks he hears Chanyeol say, probably sob, as he sinks down to his knees in front of Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo.”

Joonmyun’s vision is blurry with tears as they kiss and everyone begins to cheer and clap. Kyungsoo slides the ring on Chanyeol’s finger as he laughs into his boyfriend’s mouth and Joonmyun’s heart has never been so full.

He makes eye contact with Jongdae across the room who is curled into Lu Han’s side, tears streaking his face. They both laugh wetly before Baekhyun is pulling Joonmyun’s attention back to him and kissing him deeply. Joonmyun wraps his arms around Baekhyun and kisses him back, wiping the tears off both of their faces when they pull away.

“I think I love you,” Baekhyun whispers and Joonmyun stares at him, heart in his throat, while Baekhyun’s is on his sleeve. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, searching as he lets his confession sit between them on a tightrope, carefully balanced and vulnerable. Joonmyun brushes his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheek and smiles at him. He lets the tightrope become a bridge, sturdy and safe.

“I think I love you, too.”

###

The week moves by fast, almost too fast for Joonmyun to comprehend. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are the same but different in the best way, and Jongdae is still his annoying little brother, just with two boyfriends. And Baekhyun is still Baekhyun. A loud, obnoxious, wonderful man that he just happens to get to love.

Moving has always been terrible, and Joonmyun will always hate it. But, maybe this time Baekhyun makes it a little more bearable.

Joonmyun is grouchy and sweaty over half the time, but Baekhyun is always waiting for him to walk through the door with more of his stuff and a bright smile on his face.

He stays at Jongdae’s just one more night, after all of his stuff is in his new apartment, and no one seems to care.

 

**_Three Months Later_ **

 

Baekhyun’s fingers drum on his desk, the time ticking by excruciatingly slow, just as it always does. His reports are nearly done, but he can’t focus long enough to actually finish them, especially not when it’s nearly five.

He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and exhales slowly, willing himself not to wiggle in his chair. Joonmyun will be there any time and it feels like it’s been ages since he last saw him. Seven days is really nothing, but he’s itching to be with him again.

Baekhyun wants to think that he doesn’t know when he got so attached to Joonmyun, but he knows he’s always been like this. He’s always wanted to be right there next to him, touching him, hearing him, feeling him. He sighs to himself and presses a few more keys on his keyboard with his pencil. It reads _Kim Joonmyun_.

He immediately backspaces the characters, a flush on his cheeks and shuts down his computer. He slings his bag over his shoulder, the books from his classes that morning weighing down on his shoulder. The elevator ride down nearly drives Baekhyun over the edge, he can’t stop fidgeting and thinking about Joonmyun.

It’s ridiculously teenaged of him, but it’s not like he can help it. Baekhyun feels like his chest is bursting every time Joonmyun touches him, feels like he’s soaring in the sky every time Joonmyun laughs just a little too hard and ends up snorting. Feels at home when he’s laying next to Joonmyun in bed watching him sleep soundly, features soft and breaths softer. There are a billion things that made Baekhyun fall head over heels for him so fast. He couldn’t even begin to list them with hopes of finishing in the next four years.

He waits outside of his building, cursing himself for forgetting his coat, and rubs his arms as he waits for Joonmyun to pull up in his car to pick him up. They have Joonmyun’s apartment to themselves, which is always convenient, but Baekhyun doesn’t even need the sex. It’s just an added bonus.

He’d bake twelve dozen cookies for that man and not regret a single hour or a single chocolate chip that it takes.

“Come on, Myunnie, I’m cold,” Baekhyun mutters to himself as his teeth chatter quietly. He rocks back on his heels and looks to the sky, the sun peeking out between dark clouds like its saying a soft hello to him. It reminds him of Joonmyun. Just like everything else he sees.

Not even five minutes later Joonmyun’s car comes around the corner, and a smile immediately breaks across Baekhyun’s face. _Finally_.

As Baekhyun closes the car door, Joonmyun grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss, catching Baekhyun off guard. How cliché and cheesy, Baekhyun thinks as he laughs against Joonmyun’s lips and holds his face in his hands. Baekhyun lets himself wiggle a little, just because he’s been waiting all day for this and Joonmyun chuckles. Baekhyun pulls away, just enough to see all of Joonmyun’s smiling face. His perfect crescent eye smile and blinding smile greeting Baekhyun.

“I missed you so much,” Joonmyun says as he puts his hands over Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun pouts a little, willing himself not to coo, and pecks Joonmyun’s lips.

“I missed you too.”

Joonmyun sits back in his seat and Baekhyun buckles himself in, before connecting his phone to Joonmyun’s stereo and putting his music on shuffle. They sing along to songs as they drive to Joonmyun’s, saving the catching up until they get home because Joonmyun says he wants to give Baekhyun his undivided attention. So cheesy. Baekhyun won’t deny that he loves it, though.

When they step through the doorway into Joonmyun’s apartment, Baekhyun forgets all about catching up. Joonmyun closes the door behind Baekhyun and presses him against the door, kissing him until Baekhyun’s lips bruise. Baekhyun moans into Joonmyun’s mouth and strips him of his jacket.

They stumble over each other to the bedroom, laughing and nearly falling a few times. Joonmyun shoves Baekhyun lightly by his shoulders so he falls back on to the bed and sinks to his knees, fumbling to get his slacks off. Baekhyun threads his fingers though Joonmyun’s hair and let sighs when Joonmyun finally takes him into his mouth.

Everything about it is perfect, in Baekhyun’s eyes. It’s a little sloppy and rushed, but he doesn’t feel anything less than amazing. He’s full of love for Joonmyun and the relationship they have and the life they’re building. Everything that Byun Baekhyun is, is also Kim Joonmyun. And it’s only fair that he reciprocates and does the same for Joonmyun.

Joonmyun is so warm, in every sense of the word. Baekhyun can feel it radiating off his skin and from his heart, filling him to the brim with love.

“Is this considered a house warming gift?” Joonmyun asks and Baekhyun rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

“After three months? I think that card has worn out.”

They’re both naked from the waist down, as they stare up at the ceiling high above their heads. They were too eager to see each other again, even though it had only been a week. Baekhyun reaches over and grabs Joonmyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together and grounding himself.

This feels like home, just as much as Jongdae’s does. The only difference is that Joonmyun is here and not there. They say home is where the heart is, and his heart is always with Joonmyun. Has been since the day Baekhyun first met him.

Joonmyun squeezes his hand, like he knows what Baekhyun is thinking. And he probably does, Joonmyun seems to know everything.

“Put on your pants,” Joonmyun says as he sits up and Baekhyun watches him, or maybe his butt, walk to his dresser and take out a fresh pair of boxers to put on. “I have something to ask you.”

“I have to wear pants?” Baekhyun pouts a little and Joonmyun shoots him a playful glare, and tosses him a pair as well.

“Yes, you have to wear pants.”

“Ugh, so conforming and strict. Your house is like a boot camp,” Baekhyun whines dramatically as he slips into the boxers and reaches for Joonmyun to join him on the bed.

Joonmyun sits in front of him and kisses him once, twice, and Baekhyun feels alight. He asked once what Joonmyun felt when they first kissed, he said electricity and warmth down to his bones. Baekhyun felt flames licking at his stomach and fireworks in his chest. It hasn’t changed once since then.

Their knees are pressed together as they sit cross legged across from each other, Baekhyun savoring every breath and every emotion that makes Joonmyun himself. Every time his lashes fall on his cheeks softly when he blinks Baekhyun feels like he’s floating. Whenever Joonmyun’s lips turn up at the corners Baekhyun feels a tingling in his toes. Every little thing, every little action, drives Baekhyun over the edge.

“What did you want to ask?” Baekhyun tilts his head a little–because he knows Joonmyun loves it, and reaches to touch Joonmyun’s cheek with the pad of his thumb–because he loves it.

Joonmyun inhales deeply, Baekhyun watches the way his shoulders rise and fall slowly, before he speaks. He always does when he says something important. Like he’s gathering the courage Baekhyun knows he already has. Joonmyun reaches up and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, taking it into his own in his lap and stares at him for a moment. His eyes look like they’re full of galaxies and Baekhyun would go to each one of them with Joonmyun, not a single question asked.

“Baekhyun-ah, will you move in with me?” Joonmyun breathes out and Baekhyun feels like his world is moving in slow motion. Just like the first time he kissed Joonmyun, and the first time he told him he loved him. It’s like the universe wants to treasure these moments, and treasure he does.

An uninhibited smile breaks across Baekhyun’s face, his goofy boxy one that Joonmyun says he could write poems about, that hurts his cheeks. His cheeks always hurt when he’s with Joonmyun. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Joonmyun groans with a laugh as he pulls Baekhyun to him and kisses him, making Baekhyun over flow with love and adoration. He keeps this slow-motion moment stored away in his mind with the others. Filed under: Reasons Why He’s In Love.

“I had to find the perfect time to ask, alright.”

“Post blowjobs in work shirts and boxers is the perfect time?” Baekhyun laughs as he crawls into Joonmyun’s lap and straddles him, kissing down the side of his face and neck.

Joonmyun hums in affirmation as he brings his hand up to Baekhyun’s neck once he pulls away. He runs his fingers over Baekhyun’s throat, right where his Adam’s apple should be. “Soft. So, so soft,” Joonmyun whispers as he squeezes just below Baekhyun’s jaw, making him see specks of light. Baekhyun moans quietly and Joonmyun smirks at him.

“This is your house warming gift,” Joonmyun whispers as he squeezes again, and Baekhyun is his, just as much as Joonmyun is Baekhyun’s.

**Author's Note:**

> did you make it? i hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope i didn’t stray too far away from what the prompter wanted!! thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you have any questions or anything catch me on twitter @tinyieader!!
> 
> ily all - sarah ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
